Entre amour et vengeance mon coeur balance
by Tsumeba
Summary: Katsumi, fille de 17 ans, vit seule avec son père, sa mère ayant disparu pour des raisons inconnues. Chassée de chez elle, elle sera recueillie dans la meute de Kiba par le plus mystérieux d'entre eux. L'amour naîtra. La vengeance également...
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l' auteur:** Bonjour bonjour! Je suis Tsumeba, nouvelle sur et voici ma première fiction! J'espère que vous aimerez. Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais il fallait que je coupe à ce moment, pour le bien de la suite (suspense, etc...) enfin bref. Ce qui me ferrait le plus plaisir, c'est que vous laissiez des commentaires, alors, n'hésitez SURTOUT pas! Toute remarque est la bienvenue, je pourrai donc progresser au mieux dans l'histoire, et ce, en partie grâce à vous^^_

_Je tiens également à préciser que je suis également sur (sous le même pseudo),et que cette histoire est une réécriture de " Remember those tears", fic écrite par moi même évidemment. Je tenais à le dire pour ne pas être accusée de vol ou de quoi que ce soit, si certains connaissent le site._

_Voilà, après tout ce blabla, j'attends vos impressions, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. A bientôt dans les Reviews!_

_Tsumeba_

Chapitre 1

Chassée

- Sale gamine, hors de ma vue !

L'homme aux cheveux châtains se saisit du bol de vinaigrette que je préparais et le jeta sur le plancher, où se répendait désormais le contenu. C'était le deuxième bol qu'il cassait de la sorte.

A chaque fois, c'est la même chose, rien de ce que je fais ne lui va. Mais je n'ai pas intérêt à souffler mot, sous peine de graves sanctions; très graves, même. Il tremble à présent de rage. Dehors, il neige de plus en plus fort. Il m'attrape au bras et me le serre, tant et si bien que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont céder. J'échappe un petit cri de douleur.

- Tu es exactement comme ta foutu mère ! Incapable, sotte et faible, DEGAGE !

D'un violent mouvement de bras, il me projette contre le mur, avec tant de force que j'en ai le souffle coupe. Mais j'ai l'habitude… Mon bras me fait de plus en plus souffrir. Bon sang… Le tableau que j'ai percute tombe au passage et se brise au sol, constellant ce dernier d'innombrable petits morceaux de verre tranchants comme des rasoirs.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me relever, m'appuyant sur mon bras valide. Mais je retombe, faute d'équilibre, et atterris sur le verre.

La douleur me transperce, et me permet, outre que de souffrir, de m e reconcentrer sur ce qu'il se passe.

Je m'appelle Katsumi, j'ai dix-sept ans, enfant unique… et je vis avec mon père. Qui me bats depuis la disparition de ma mère. Mais là, j'ai un gros problème… mon père arrive vers moi avec son fusil de chasse.

- Nooon !

C'est le premier mot qui sort de ma gorge, sans volonté de ma part aucune. Mon père, bien qu'il n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour moi, n'avait jamais utilisé d'armes pour me punir. Il s'était toujours contenté d'une baffe ou deux, ou, au pire, d'une semaine sans nourriture. Je tenais le coup malgré moi.

Effectivement, j'ai maintes fois voulu arrêter de vivre, me délaisser jusqu'à en crever… Ça n'a jamais marché. Allez savoir pourquoi moi, je m'en sais rien.

Mais qui pourrait résister a un coup de fusil bout portant, aussi mal placé soit-il ? Il fallait vraiment que je me relève.

- Trop, c'est trop ! Tu vas payer, tout comme ta sale génitrices !

Il me soulève d'un bras, un seul. Je le fixe, yeux dans les yeux. J'y perçois une haine, immense et sans limites, une haine dont je ne connais pas la raison. C'est ça qui rend la situation si absurde, au fond : je ne sais, et ne saurait probablement jamais de quoi on m'accuse.

Il semble m'observer, me sonder. Si avait pu me tuer du regard, ce serait déjà fait. Finalement, il sourit d'une façon qui me glace le sang.

Et puis non, ce serait trop facile que j'abrège aussi simplement tes souffrances, ma fille.

Il me lâche, et je retombe brutalement sur le sol, le regardant ave incompréhension. L'homme aux yeux démentiels braque son vieux fusil vers moi, me faisant ainsi trembler. Ou voulait-il en venir, à la fin ?

- Oui, ce serait trop simple. Tu mourrais ici, et tout serait fini. Mais ça ne va pas être le cas. Je te laisse dix secondes pour déguerpir d'ici. Un, deux...

De toutes mes forces, ignorant au mieux le compte à rebours, je me traine jusqu'au mur, m'y appuie, et réussit à me tenir sur mes jambe maigres.

- Trois, quatre…

Titubant, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, et saisit mon manteau miteux, suspendu à un simple clou faisant office de porte manteau. Le glissant sur mes épaules, je me retourne vers le chasseur, l'arme en joue, raide et bien décidé à me tuer si je ne bouge pas.

Et à ce moment-là, je le hais. De tout mon être. Je le hais, mais probablement moins que lui me hait.

- Six, sept…

Ouvrant la porte, un vent glacial s'engouffre dans la vieille maison de bois, éteignant le feu dans la cheminée. Je me rue, trébuchant, dans la neige. Aussitôt, un froid intense s'empare de moi, ainsi que de mon esprit.

Comment diable vais-je survivre à ça ? Je butte contre une pierre et dévale la pente. Je suis congelée. Dégageant tant bien que mal la neige de mon visage et je l'aperçois, sur le seuil. Une détonation se fait entendre, suivie d'une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ma poitrine, me projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Je me heurte à quelque chose de chaud et dur.

Je n'en peux plus, et me laisse tomber parmi les flocons.

- SI JAMAIS TU AS LE MALHEUR DE REVENIR VIVANTE, KATSUMI, JE TE TUE, TU ENTENDS ? JE TE TUE ! finit d'hurler l'homme.

Je n'ai même plus la force de relever la tête, et tout semble devenir flou autour de moi. Aucun risque, je ne reviendrai pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que suis déjà à moitié morte. Et c'est mieux comme ça, finalement. Pour lui comme pour moi. Pourtant, je sens qu'on me soulève,car le contact froid de la neige se fait de plus en plus rare sur mon dos meurtri. Peut-être que je commence mon ascension vers le Paradis, s'il y en a un.

Au prix d'un grand effort, j'ouvre une ultime fois les yeux, histoire de garder la dernière image du monde dans lequel je suis née. Un monde injuste, absurde, et sans chaleur. Cependant, tout ce que j'aperçois dans les ténèbres qui m'enveloppent est deux yeux couleur d'ambre à l'expression exaltée.

Puis c'est le noir total.

Le néant.

_Alors, alors? Le bouton de commentaires n'attend que vous, cliquez vite^^ Tsumeba_


	2. Chapter 2: une meute

_**Note de début de chapitre : **__Salut à tous voici le deuxième chapitre, plus conséquent, de la réécriture de ma fanfic ._

_Je remercie... tout particulièrement pour m'avoir poste un reviews. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tarde pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Voilà la suite de l'aventure de Katsumi!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à toi, et à tous les autres. Encore et toujours, les commentaires tiennent chaud au cœur, critiques et idées, inscrivez vous avec le petit bouton en bas de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture ! Tsumeba_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Une meute**_

Combien de temps restais-je dans cet état d'inconscience ? La notion de temps m'échappe. Je flotte dans le noir le plus complet. J'ignore où je suis, et ça m'est égal. Toute sensation est bannie, je ne ressens rien, à part un profond calme. Enfin. Plus de douleur, plus de son, plus de lumière. Je me détends. Détends ? Alors c'est que je suis encore vivante. Merde !

Ça peut paraitre bizarre de dire ça, mais si le seul refuge pour moi est la mort, je suis toute encline à y succomber. Mais je ne suis PAS morte. Je le sais, c'est comme à chaque fois : quoi qu'il m'arrive, je m'en sors. Pourtant j'ai clairement senti la balle me déchirer la poitrine. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait manqué son coup ? C'est plus que probable, puisque je suis en train de réfléchir à tout ça. Des ténèbres commencent à percer une lueur. Je me souviens de cette phrase : « la petite lumière au fond du tunnel ». On dit que quand on meurt, on traverse un long tunnel sombre, et qu'un point lumineux en est la sortie. Mais la sortie vers quoi ? Le paradis, ou une nouvelle réalité ? J'y suis confrontée à cet instant même. La forteresse sombre dans laquelle je suis enfermée a une faille, apparemment. La lumière se rapproche de plus en plus, et des voix me parviennent. Je commence également à ressentir la lourdeur de mon corps engourdi, et le sol dur sous moi. Vie, ou paradis ?

J'essaye d'esquisser un mouvement, d'émettre un son : un gémissement sort de ma gorge. Puis toutes les sensations m'assaillent d'un coup d'un coup. La chaleur d'un feu à proximité, un légère brise, des pas, et des voix désormais parfaitement audibles.

- Elle se réveille ! fait une première voix enfantine, pleine d'excitation.

- Moins fort, Toboe, on voit bien qu'elle se réveille ! répond une seconde, plus mature et masculine.

- Essayant de communiquer, je tente de parler, mais je m'étouffe de plus belle.

- Vite, Tsume, la décoction !

Je sens que deux mains me soulèvent fermement : l'une me soutient la tête, lourde comme une pierre. L'autre m'ouvre la bouche sans ménagement et y verse un liquide chaud. Je déglutis, et éprouve un soulagement : ma gorge est libérée. Je suis reposée sur le sol. Apaisée, je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Au prix d'un effort considérable, je parviens à soulever mes paupières. J'ai l'impression que la totalité de mon être est composé de plomb, je me sens compressée, écrasée sous un poids. Il me faut un certain temps pour que ma vision s'ajuste, puis j'aperçois un ciel crépusculaire, aux teintes avoisinant le violet, le rouge sang et l'orange. Une fine brise me caresse le corps et fait crépiter le feu que je peux repérer, grâce à sa chaleur, à ma droite. Avant que je puisse faire un seul mouvement, une tête se place au-dessus de la mienne. C'est celle d'un enfant aux cheveux couleur noisette, tout comme ses grands yeux chaleureux. Il sourit.

- Bonjour ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, un deuxième visage entre dans mon champ de vision. C'est également un garçon, plus âgé. L'air rieur et sympathique, il a des cheveux, comme les miens, châtains, et en bataille. Ses yeux sont d'un marron plus foncé, et son nez est légèrement retroussé, ce qui lui donne un air un peu mesquin. Son cou est orné d'un large collier noir, sur lequel est gravé un « X ».

- Mais ça qu'elle est mignonne, en plus ! Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié, dis-moi Tsume !

- Tss…

J'essaye de percevoir le dénommé ayant répondu de manière dédaigneuse, mais ma tête est trop lourde pour que je puisse la bouger. J'abandonne tout simplement.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, continua le garçon aux cheveux en broussaille. Il est un peu dur au premier abord. Moi, c'est Hige !

En guise de réponse, je lui rends son sourire tant bien que mal. C'est la première fois que je souris depuis la disparition de ma mère. Ça me fait drôle. Ma gorge est totalement libre, alors je réessaye de parler.

- En…enchantée.

- Et moi c'est Toboe ! chantonne le gamin de sa voix joviale.

- Et toi ? s'enquit Hige

- Je m'appelle Katsumi.

- Katsumi… quel joli nom ! s'extasie Toboe.

J'ai un haut le cœur. Ce n'est pas possible, tant de compliments en si peu de temps ! Je dois être au paradis ! Pour en être certaine, je porte ma main à ma poitrine, là où j'ai reçu la balle… au contact de ma peau, je ressens une douleur intense, et serre les dents. Je suis toujours blessée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, n'y touche pas ! s'exclame Hige, attrapant mon bras, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure !

- Je ne suis pas morte…

- Ben non idiote, sinon tu ne serais pas là avec nous ! fit une voix grave et dure sur ma droite.

- Tsume, tu as toujours le mot pour remonter le moral ! ironisa le gamin aux yeux noisette. Ah, voici Kiba et Cheza !

Les visages des deux garçons sortent de mon champ de vue et j'entends des pas à ma gauche.

- Elle s'est réveillée, elle s'est…

- C'est bon, Toboe, on a compris, répondit une nouvelle voix masculine, calme et posée. Tiens, prends ça et aide Cheza.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fait entendre puis deux mains douces entreprennent de me relever en position assise. Coopérant au mieux, luttant contre la douleur me lacérant le torse, je me redressais. Une nausée monta en moi, et je manquais de vomir, mais deux mains plus petites vinrent me soutenir.

- Là… doucement, fit une voix féminine. Voulant apercevoir celle qui venait de parler, je tournai lentement la tête, et restai sans voix devant ce que vis.

Un visage où se reflétaient la sérénité et l'innocence la plus pure était là, encadré par de lisses cheveux roses pâle coupés au niveau du cou de la jeune fille. Sa peau était claire et détendue, son nez petit et ses lèvres aux couleurs de la rosée du matin. Elle ne me regardait pas, étant affairée à me soigner. Abasourdie par tant de beauté, je la laissais faire, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle me faisait. Je pus néanmoins apercevoir la teinte rouge cerise de ses yeux. L'expression qui se dégageait de ce tableau angélique était apaisante. Je restai là, pantoise. Plus je l'observais, et plus j'avais l'impression d'être en présence d'une divinité, où d'une créature mythique. Un parfum fleuri se dégageait d'elle, un parfum irrésistible. Et à ce moment-là, je sus que je ne voudrais plus jamais m'en séparer c'est plus fort que moi.

La jeune femme dut sentir mon regard appuyé, car elle reporta son regard sur moi. Nos yeux entrèrent en contact, et nous nous fixâmes. Au bout d'un moment, elle me sourit.

- Je m'appelle Cheza.

- Katsumi… murmurais-je.

- Ca y est, j'ai fini, déclara fièrement Toboe, rompant notre échange.

Fini quoi ?

Je me rendis subitement compte que lui et Cheza avaient enduit mes plaies de diverses plantes, feuilles et végétaux, me conférant une douce fraîcheur.

- Merci…

- Mais c'est tout naturel, fit la voix masculine que j'avais entendue à l'arrivée de Cheza. Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns mi- longs s'accroupit à mes côtés. Il avait des magnifiques yeux bleus foncés, et une certaine sérénité se dégageait de lui, comme pour la fille, sauf que la sienne était plus pesante et protectrice. Vêtu d'une simple veste marron et d'un jean, il émettait une telle aura de confiance que je me sentis immédiatement en sécurité.

Il prit la main de Cheza.

- Je suis Kiba, ravi de te rencontrer. As-tu fait connaissance de tout le monde ?

- Presque… fit malicieusement Hige, il ne reste que Tsume !

- Ouais, ben c'est bon, elle connait mon nom, maintenant ! répondit la même voix grave.

Cette fois, j'étais bien décidée à découvrir l'auteur de ces paroles. Je retournai vers le feu crépitant.

Un grand adolescent ce tenait là, éclairé par la douce lueur des flammes. En position assises, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui , il me fixait intensément . Et je ne pus m'empêcher de les reconnaître. Les deux yeux couleur ambre. Rivés sur moi, j'en arrivais presque à sentir une étrange chaleur tandis qu'il me détaillait, me passant aux rayons X. Reprenant mes esprits, je fis glisser mes yeux sur l'individu auquel appartenait ce regard incandescent. Son visage était plutôt allongé, saillant, attribue d'un long nez droit. Sa peau était matte, brune, avec lesquels contrastaient des cheveux gris-blancs coupés en brosse, une fine mèche rebelle se détachant au niveau de sa nuque puissante, donnant à Tsume l'air autoritaire et dur. Mais comment un homme aux traits si francs pouvait-il me regarder d'une manière si intense, ses deux fins sourcils blancs froncés ? Telles deux pépites d'or, ses yeux plissés me dévisageaient, leur couleur dorée reprise par une boucle d'oreille en métal ambré. Essayant de ne pas en faire cas, je continuai mon portrait. Je remarquais qu'il était étrangement muscle par rapport aux autres membres du groupe. Large d'épaules, il revêtait un blouson de cuir noir déchire aux épaules, lui laissant sa poitrine, striée d'une cicatrice en forme de croix à découvert.

Sa veste, trop courte, lui laissait le haut du bassin nu. Un long pantalon du même cuir sombre finissait de le vêtir, ainsi que deux bottes noires. La matière de ses vêtements était assez moulante et lui donnait une allure proche de celle d'un motard. Un dur à cuire. Mais quelque chose de plus profond m'intriguait, sans que je ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

-C'est bon maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dévisager ? dit-il, arborant une expression de méfiance.

Ces mots m'arrachèrent à ma contemplation. Je faillis m'excuser mais me retins au dernier moment. Apres tout, je regardais qui je voulais, j'étais libre, à présent, même si s'était relativement nouveau pour moi. Je décidais de garder le même ton froid que lui.

-Ravie de te connaitre, lançais-je d'un ton le plus désinvolte possible.

- Tss…

-C'est lui qui t'a trouvée dans la neige, mourante, et qui t'a amenée a nous, déclara Kiba.

-C'est vrai ?

Le concerne ne répondit rien mon hypothèse était la bonne. C'était bien les mêmes yeux que j'avais aperçus avant de mourir.

-Merci .

Là non plus, il ne répondit rien. Ce qui commença sérieusement à m'intriguer plus qu'à m'agacer.

-Ca nous a tous surpris, concéda Cheza. De plus, tu as une balle dans la poitrine, comment cela t'es-il arrive ?

Je frémis. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ca. Mais après tout, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je n'avais nulle part où aller, et raconter cela ne porterait pas préjudice. Alors je m'élançais, et entrepris de leur conter ma situation, mon père, la disparition de ma mère, ma résistance à toute épreuve, et… le coup de fusil. Tous m'écoutèrent sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que je finisse. Ce fut Cheza qui reprit la parole.

-Si je comprends bien, tu n'as plus de foyer, et tu t'es fait chasser comme un vulgaire animal ?

Je baissais la tête. C'était exactement ca. Qu'ajouter de plus ?

-De toute évidence, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser dans cet état, où ta mort est assurée. Ta plaie va s'infecter tant que la balle restera figée dans ta peau. C'est pourquoi nous allons essayer de te trouver un médecin. Mais que vas-tu faire ensuite ?

-Je ne sais pas, comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai plus de foyer.

-Ca te dirait de te joindre a nous ? demanda Cheza

-QUOI ! s'écria Tsume, se levant d'un bond. MAIS TU SAIS CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ? ELLE…

- Elle est différente, je le sens, fit mystérieusement la jeune fille. Faites-moi confiance.

- CA FERA UN POIDS POUR LA MEUTE, ELLE NE TIEND MEME PAS DEBOUT !

- Calme toi, ce n'est pas à toi décider, assena Kiba. Je le sens moi aussi, même si ce n'est pas encore évident mais…

De plus en plus perplexe, je n'avançais aucune question. Quoi qu'ils sentent, si ça me permettait de rester, je m'en accommoderai. Mais pourquoi Tsume parlait-il de …meute ?

-Katsumi, si tu restes, nous allons te dévoiler quelque chose qui devra rester entre nous à jamais. Il en va de notre survie à tous. Tu comprends ? fit doucement Cheza, comme pesant ses mots.

Pourquoi refuser ? On me proposait gentiment d'intégrer un groupe, j'avais énormément de chance, et puis, comme l'avait dit Cheza, si je restais seule, je mourais, et rares sont les gens qui passent dans le coin… Quand a cette révélation, n'ayant personne d'autre à qui adresser la parole, je ne risquais pas de révéler quoi que ce soit à qui que soit.

-C'est OK, répondis-je. La jeune fille au parfum fleuri me sourit délicieusement. Je reportais mon regard sur les adolescents… qui n'étaient plus là. J'eus un haut le cœur. A la place d'eux, bien campés, se tenaient quatre énormes … loups.

_**Note**__ : Alors…. Avez-vous aimé ? Je vous attends dans les reviews._


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

_**Note de l'auteur**_ _: Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 3. J'ai des remerciements à faire._

_Tout d'abord, __**Luna Sylva**__ : merci d'avoir lu le deuxième chapitre et posté un commentaire. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira encore plus(ou encore, c'est déjà bien ˆˆ)._

_Ensuite, pour __**XxSoulessBeautyxX**__ : ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci d'avoir mis cette histoire en favori, ainsi que moi-même (heyhey !) ! Que penses-tu de ce qui va suivre ? Ça va se corser, vous allez voir… Niark niark niark (rire diabolique) Enfin bref, bonne lecture à tous !_

_Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas (je sais, je me répète…) _

_**Tsumeba**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Flash-back**_

Je restai là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Des loups, bon sang, DES LOUPS ! J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais de toute façon, à quoi bon ? S'ils voulaient me dévorer, ce serait déjà fait ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver. Cependant, un détail attira mon attention. L'un des canins, d'un gris nuageux, arborait sur son poitrail…. Une cicatrice en forme de croix, la même que…

-Tsume.. ? murmurai-je, ébahie.

-Tu as vu juste, Katsumi, c'est bien lui, confirma la jeune fille, d'une voix on ne peut plus mystérieuse.

-Mais alors… les autres…

-Oui. Le blanc, c'est Kiba, fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Le petit brun avec les trois bracelets à la patte, c'est Toboe, et le dernier, c'est…

-Hige.. terminais-je, continuant de fixer les quatre loups. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, le dernier loup jappa tout en m'observant. Tout cela était plus qu'invraisemblable, et pourtant… ils étaient bien là, en face de moi, le vent du soir faisant frémir leur pelage.

-Tout le monde dit que les loups ont disparu, il y a deux cents ans, dis-je.

-Et bien tu as la preuve du contraire devant toi, me répondit Cheza. Ils se transforment en humains pour pouvoir essayer de survivre, tu comprendras donc l'importance capitale de ton silence à venir. Si jamais, au grand malheur, tu venais à révéler ce que tu viens de voir, nous serions obligés de…

Un grognement sourd et menaçant sortit de la gorge du loup à la cicatrice, un grognement qui me glaçait le sang. J'avais très bien compris.

-J'ai promis, je tiendrai ma promesse, fis-je d'une voix la plus assurée que je pus. Cependant j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Nous t'écoutons…

-Existe-t-il d'autres loups dans votre situation ?

-Oui, répondit immédiatement Cheza. J'en suis certaine, même si nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'en croiser, malheureusement.

Je hochais lentement la tête. Je n'en revenais pas, les loups avaient survécu… Si mon père le savait… mon cœur se serra. Il était un chasseur de renom, justement pour le nombre faramineux de ses victimes canidés. Je préférai taire ce détail à Cheza. Ils valaient mieux qu'ils l'ignorent, si je voulais avoir une chance de m'intégrer dans… la meute.

-J'ai encore une autre question.

-Oui ?

-Qui es-tu ? lâchais-je, fixant la jeune fille aux yeux cerises. Es-tu une louve, comme eux ?

Cheza émit un léger rire, sous mon air interrogatif au possible. Mon cœur se mit à battre de manière frénétique.

-Non, je ne suis pas louve. Je suis une fleur.

Alors là, je n'en croyais plus mes oreilles. Je venais juste d'avaler que quatre adolescents d'apparence étaient des loups. Mais derechef, leur sublime accompagnatrice était une fleur ? Non, s'en était trop. Le parfum qui se dégageait d'elle se fit plus oppressant, pénétrant dans ma narine tel un effluve d'odeur irrésistible. Irrésistible.

-Comment ça ? Une fleur ?

-Je sais que tu le sens, toi aussi. Le parfum.

Cette phrase semblait si anodine. Bien sur que je le sentais, ce parfum, qui ne le pourrait pas ? Un parfum enivrant, appelant quiconque à le suivre, partout où il était.

-Elle ne peut pas le sentir, elle n'est pas comme nous, elle ne sera jamais comme nous ! assena Tsume, reprenant soudainement sa forme humaine. Apparemment, il n'était pas du tout enclin a m'accepter, lui.

-Si Cheza dit qu'elle le sent, c'est que c'est le cas, s'opposa Toboe, lui aussi redevenu humain. N'est-ce pas, Katsumi ? renchérit- il, avec un sourire innocent sur le visage.

-En effet, confirmais-je. Pourquoi.. Je ne devrais pas ?

-Tu ne fais rien de mal, rassure- toi, répondit Cheza.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que voulais dire, mais… pourquoi, normalement, ne devrais-je pas être capable de le percevoir ?

-Tu es humaine. Les humains ne sont pas sensibles à cette odeur. Ce que je ressens se confirme. Tu es différente, bien qu'humaine.

Intriguée, j'inspirai de plus belle, histoire de me gorger de cette délicieuse odeur, ce qui me fit tousser, et, sous le coup des contractions, ma blessure se rouvrit, teintant les feuilles qui la recouvraient d'un rouge écarlate.

J'eus honte. J'étais faible, tellement faible. Les effets de la décoction que Tsume m'avait administrée commençaient à s'estomper, et la tête recommença à me tourner.

-Vous voyez, comment voulez-vous qu'on la prenne avec nous ? répéta Tsume, avec amertume, me lançant un regard mauvais. Je lui souris en retour, un sourire crispé, sans aucune trace d'amitié. Je le savais bien que je n'étais pas en état, mais ce n'était en rien ma faute et ça, il le savait autant que moi désormais. Mais au fond, j'entrais en quelque sorte dans le règne animal. C'était moi l'intrus ici, pas eux. Et Tsume ne se manquait pas de me le faire remarquer.

Les autres loups (qui s'étaient tous retransformés) et Cheza me regardèrent avec inquiétude. Gênée, j'essayai de respirer le plus nettement possible, mais plus je m'en efforçais, plus mon souffle paraissait faible et grésillant. Merde, il ne fallait pas que je sois un poids pour eux, comme l'avait laissé entendre Tsume.

-La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, fit Kiba, perdant son regard océan vers l'horizon, une légère brise faisant voltiger ses cheveux bruns. Mieux faudrait aller trouver un abri pour la nuit. J'ai repéré une grotte à environ une demi-heure de marche, nous pourrions nous y abriter. Demain, nous irons dénicher un médecin dans la ville la plus proche.

Personne ne sembla contester ses paroles, même pas Tsume. Le garçon au jean devait être le chef, comment dit-on déjà.. ? Le loup Alpha.

-Bon, on y va.

Les quatre loups se mirent en marche, quand à moi, j'essayai de me relever. La douleur se réveilla j'eus l'impression qu'on me lacérait la poitrine. Dans un grognement, je me mis à trembler, tout en tentant de contenir la douleur.

-Attendez ! s'écria la fille…fleur. Katsumi a un souci !

-Tsss….

Cheza revint à mes côtés, et m'observa longuement, ses yeux parcourant mon corps. Cela me gêna je n'aimais pas qu'on me détaille de la sorte, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on m'enlève mes habits un par un, pour découvrir une quelconque image de moi. Mais là, c'était différent : je risquais ma vie.

-De toute évidence, elle ne peut pas marcher pour l'instant, ce qui signifie… Tsume, tu es chargé de l'amener jusqu' à la grotte.

-QUOI ?

Le dénommé, qui avait déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres fonça en notre direction, une expression d'ahurissement et de grand mécontentement sur le visage.

-Tu n'y penses pas, Cheza ! Pourquoi moi et pas Kiba, ou Hige ou même Toboe ! Il ne fait jamais rien!

-Kiba part déjà en éclaireur, c'est lui qui a repéré la grotte. Toboe est trop jeune, tu le sais très bien, et tu es bien plus apte à la porter que Hige… fit malicieusement Cheza en observant les bras musclés du loup avec insistance.

-IL Y VA DE MON HONNEUR ! JAMAIS JE NE PORTERAI QUI QUE SE SOIT, ENCORE MOINS UN HUMAINE !

-Il y va de sa vie, quand à elle ! s'écria Kiba, agacé par le comportement buté du loup gris. Fais ce qu'on te demande sans contester, pour une fois !

Tsume gronda, se rapprochant dangereusement du loup blanc. Kiba, sans se démonter, émit le même grondement provocateur.

-Tu l'as déjà portée une fois, fit Hige, s'étirant, je ne vois pas en quoi le refaire serait un problème !

Il avait touché dans le mille. Tsume se retourna, et jeta un regard meurtrier à Hige, mais ne répondit rien : c'était la simple et bonne vérité. Il se redressa, détourna le regard et émit son « Tss.. » habituel, tandis que Hige riait sous cape. Il savait y faire…

-Alors c'est décidé, nous vous attendrons à la grotte. Tsume, vu que tu seras un tant soit peu ralenti par le poids de Katsumi, ne te presse pas et sers-toi de ton flair pour nous retrouver, dit doucement Cheza. A tout-à-l' heure…

Elle et les loups, excepté Tsume, détalèrent, si bien qu'ils furent hors de vue au bout de 3 secondes. Des loups et une fleur…

Nous n'étions que tous les deux, à présent.

Il shoota dans un caillou qui traînait, sans me regarder, la tête baissée. A quoi pensait-il ? J'hésitais à parler fallait-il briser le silence qu'il imposait ? Après tout, j'en étais aussi responsable. Il fallait donc que je dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je n'allais pas lui demander de me porter…

Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait s'il décidait de me laisser là. Je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais…

-Bon…

Miracle ! Il avait parlé !

-Oui ? fis-je, essayant de débuter une conversation.

-Je veux que tu saches….

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Son visage exprimait la gêne et la colère, ses sourcils fins froncés, durcissant ses traits. Les yeux bien fermés, il semblait réfléchir à la façon de formuler sa phrase.

-…que c'est parce- que je suis obligé et uniquement à cause de cela que je vais te porter. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le refaire, ça sera hors de question. Pour moi, tu ne feras jamais partie de la meute.

Sur ces mots durs, mon cœur emballé se figea. Qu'avais-je espéré ? Je le savais bien.

-J'avais compris, dis-je avec amertume. Mais laisse-moi te demander… Pourquoi ça?

-Pourquoi ? Tu es humaine ! cracha-t-il, comme si ces mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-Et alors ? Je ne t'ai rien…

-Tu ne m'as rien fait ! Si, tu es là et ça me suffit ! s'écria-t-il, hargneux.

Là, s'en était trop. Je pouvais supporter beaucoup de choses, des coups, des menaces, des injures, le dédain, mais là… j'en avais assez. Je n'étais plus avec mon père, et je comptais bien ne plus me laisser blesser par quoi que ce soit. Et certainement pas par un loup qui me rejetait sans raison, après m'avoir délibérément recueillie, qui plus est. D'ailleurs, je le lui fais remarquer.

-Si je suis là, c'est en partie à cau…, hum, grâce à toi. Et je t'en remercie. Mais maintenant, assume tes actes ! Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée auprès de ta meute ?

-LA FERME, TAIS-TOI ! CA SUFFIT AVEC TES QUESTIONS IDIOTES ! hurla-t-il à gorge déployée.

- Flash-back -

-Maman, maman, où es-tu ? REPONDS !

En trombe, je sors de ma chambre, en pyjama, pieds nus. Cela avait duré un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure de cris, de bruits de coups, de grognements horribles. Cloîtrée dans ma chambre, terrorisée, j'écoutais mes parents se disputer pour la énième fois. Cela faisait quelques jours que je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas : les repas étaient silencieux, ils se regardaient en chien faïence. Le moindre geste suspect de la part de l'autre débouchait sur une dispute. Moi, je m'enfermais, en attendant que ça passe, et je retrouvais ma mère avec quelques bleus, mon père avec quelques égratignures. Mais ce soir-là, la tension était différente. Plus lourde, plus intense, en un mot….. Meurtrière. Et puis me voilà. Apeurée, tremblante d'avoir tant pleuré en attendant de pouvoir les retrouver, mon oreiller serré contre ma poitrine pour étouffer mes sanglots, attendant que ça passe.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas dans le salon de la cabane. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, et un courant d'air s'engouffrait dans le logis, accompagné par quelques flocons de neige.

Au sol, une énorme tâche de sang, inquiétante, s'étalait. Le canapé était couvert de griffures et de trous, relatant, je le sus plus tard, de coup de couteau. Ma peur augmentait à chaque détail que j'observais dans la pièce. La vaisselle cassée, le feu éteint dans la cheminée, la fenêtre ayant volé en éclats… Mais surtout… le fusil n'était plus au-dessus de l'âtre. Et ça, c'était le plus effrayant. Mon père assurait ne s'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Que devais-je penser, à ce moment-là ?

Non, c'était impossible ! Pas ça ! Je refusais d'y croire. A cours de forces, je tombais à quatre pattes sur le plancher, ma peau nue au contact du sang visqueux. Horrifiée, je relevais mon bras souillé en tremblant. Son sang !

-NOOOON !

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces. Seul le silence me répondit. Quelle ironie, vraiment….

Je fermai les yeux, cherchant à me retirer de la réalité. Connaissez-vous les trois Singes ? L'un se bouche les oreilles, l'autre se cache la bouche, et le troisième les yeux. J'étais ce troisième singe. Bien que je savais pertinemment que lorsque je les rouvrirai, tout sera encore là. J'entendis des pas. C'était lui ? Je le reconnus à sa démarche lourde de sens. Ce traître. Comment pouvait-il être là après avoir fait… ça ?

- !

Je bondis vers celui qui était censé me choyer, m'éduquer. Je crois qu'à ce moment, j'aurais pu le tuer. Je ne rigole pas. J'aurais pu le faire. Après tout, il l'avait fait, et les parents ne sont-ils pas censés être des modèles ?

Sans aucune peine, il se saisit de mes poignets frêles d'une seule main. Je rêvais, comment pouvais-je faire quoi que ce soit ? Je suis abrutie par la situation, voilà tout..

D'un mouvement, il m'arracha une plainte. Deux entorses…

-Maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, dit-il, parfaitement calme, glacial. Oui, tout va se remettre en place. Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, sale gamine répugnante.

Il resserra son étreinte. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la douleur lancinante au niveau des poignets, mais également au niveau du cœur. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, où est-elle ? murmurais-je, sentant mes dernières forces m'abandonner.

Pas de réponse.

-QU' EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ! hurlais-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- LA FERME, TAIS-TOI ! CA SUFFIT AVEC TES QUESTIONS IDIOTES !

-Ben, tu pleures maintenant ! Tu m'énerves…. crache Tsume.

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans ma tête. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que les larmes dévalaient mes joues. Sortant de mes souvenirs douloureux, je ne répondis rien. Je ne veux plus jamais y repenser. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me balance tout ça au visage ?

-Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait, alors accroche toi…

Je serrais les dents, m'attendant à des gestes sans précaution. Mais ce qui se passa finit de me plonger dans l'incompréhension la plus complète. Doucement, il glissa ses bras sous mon cou et mes jambes nues, puis me souleva. J'étais dans ses bras. Les feuilles recouvrant ma blessure tombèrent, la laissant à l'air libre, ce qui me fit ressentir un picotement de mauvais augure. Je grimaçai.

-Il va falloir tenir comme ça, dit-il, éteignant le feu, toujours allumé, d'un coup de pied. Rectifiant au mieux ma position, je me callai contre la poitrine de Tsume. Ce dernier frémit à ce geste, mais ne dit rien, alors, je fis comme si de rien n'était.

Je ne voulais pas tomber, voilà tout… Sa peau mate émanait une douce chaleur qui m'enveloppa à l'instant où ma joue entra en contact, et j'eus sa cicatrice à portée de main. Elle semblait m'interdire l'accès à Tsume de son statut de croix. « Non, semblait-elle dire, personne ne verra ce qu'il a à l'intérieur, personne n'a le droit de savoir. Il est fermé. N'essaye même pas.» Je ris à ces pensées. Je délire ou quoi ?

Puis il commence à marcher. Chaque pas était pour moi un coup porté à ma poitrine, une douleur régulière. Néanmoins, je me tus déjà qu'il ne voulait pas délibérément me soutenir, si je critiquais sa démarche…. Tout autour de nous, le ciel s'assombrissait, tandis que nous pénétrions dans la forêt aux senteurs de résine et de feuilles humides. Ayant froid, je me resserrai et me blottis contre le loup gris. A travers son torse, le cœur de Tsume battait dans un rythme réglé, reposant, envoûtant… Malgré les apparences, son attitude revêche et ses paroles blessantes, il avait un cœur…

Le crissement de la neige finit de me bercer, tandis que la chaleur corporelle m'envahit. Et je sombre petit à petit…. Dans un sommeil profond.

_**Note :**__ réflexions, critiques, n'hésitez pas !_


	4. Chapter 4: L'homme ou le loup, qui

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Salut à tous ! Le chapitre 4 est là ! J'ai été plus longue encore une fois : le chapitre est encore plus long ! Les remerciements :_

_**Luna Sylva : **__ toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci encore pour tes commentaires réguliers, c'est la preuve que ça te plaît (youpi !). _

_**XxSoulessBeautyxX : **__Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que le traducteur te donnera une bonne version !_

_**RowanQuill**__** :**__ Tadaa ! Que dis-tu de ça ! J'espère que ça répondra à tes attentes. Et merci (oui, encore), d'être venue lire ! Allez, je n'ai pas trop mis en évidence l'amour ici, c'est plutôt mental._

_**LacieOfTheAbyss**__** :**__ Une nouvelle lectrice ! allelujah ! Merci pour ton commentaire entrainant !_

_Allez, en avant, et bonne lecture ! A plus tard dans les Reviews !_

_Tsumeba_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**L'homme ou le loup : qui est l'animal ?**_

C'est dans un sentiment d'apaisement que je me réveillai au sol dans les feuilles mortes. Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux, savourant cet instant de mystère. Le premier regard de la journée. Là où quand on se réveille on tente de se souvenir des évènements du jour passé. Là où on sent si on va être de bonne humeur (ou pas), si on a envie de vivre, ou si on préfèrerait ne plus ouvrir les yeux… Et je dois dire que, contrairement aux années passées de ma vie avec mon père, durant chaque matin où je désespérais de voir que, jour après jour, ma vie de souffrance continuait, je dois dire que ce matin-là, je ne ressentais rien de tout cela.

Le souvenir du soir me revint en mémoire. Dans les bras de Tsume, sa chaleur, la neige… mais également le flash-back. Non, ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Mais j'y étais obligée. C'est mon histoire, elle fait partie de moi. Et elle continue aujourd'hui. Dans cette grotte, où, sûrement, les quatre loups et la fille fleur dorment à mes côtés. Je sens leur chaleur et leur odeur. Celle fleurie de Cheza, celle…canine de Kiba, Hige, Toboe et Tsume. Ils ne savent pas que je suis réveillée. Il règne un silence, de suite interrompu par les couinements de Toboe, sûrement. C'est la première fois que je me sens bien depuis des années. Je suis entourée, et respectée pas aimée particulièrement mais respectée, et ça, c'est déjà un grand pas.

Je secoue mes membres endoloris par la position replié que j'avais dû adopter dans les bras du loup gris. D'ailleurs, les garçons étaient-ils sous leur vraie forme, où leu forme humaine. Je remuais le bras, et sentit une fourrure me caresser la main. J'avais la réponse. Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Couchée sur le flanc, j'avais le loup ivoire à côté de moi, profondément endormi. L'expression d'une intense sérénité me frappa. J'avais toujours eu l'image d'un animal hargneux et montrant ses dents en pensant à un loup. Mais ce que je voyais là, en face de moi, était tout autre. Je repensais à mon père. Comme avait-il pu tuer des animaux si magnifiques ? En avait-il peur, où, tout simplement, les détestait-il ?

S'il savait avec qui j'étais, il s'en mordrait les doigts, et viendrai nous exterminer sur le champ. Mais il ne saura jamais. Ou du moins, je ne reviendrai jamais. Je ne veux plus les quitter. La révélation de Cheza, au lieu de m'inquiéter, m'a étrangement soulagée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'atteindre, entourée comme je l'étais ? A part si je mourrais à cause de ma blessure… A cause de mon père. Non, je dois plus l'appeler comme ça. Un père ne chasse pas ses enfants, ne les tue pas. Il faut que je me sorte l'idée de la tête d'avoir des parents. Je suis orpheline. C'est comme ça. En parlant de blessure, je porte avec délicatesse ma main à ma poitrine. Le sang s'est arrêté de couler, ma un autre liquide visqueux se fait sentir. J'observe la substance jaunâtre au bout de mes doigts. Du pus. Aïe. Comme l'avait prédit Cheza, je suis en train de m'infecter. C'est mauvais, il faudrait, que faute de médecin, je me nettoie la blessure un tant soit peu c'est pourquoi je tente de me relever. J'ai une vue sur mes compagnons. Cheza est endormie au centre, et les loups, ainsi que moi-même, formons un cercle autour d'elle. Cependant, une place vide à côté de moi relève d'une absence : Tsume. Il avait donc dormi à côté de moi ? Mais… quelle importance, pourquoi ça m'embarrasse de penser à ça ?

Et après tout, où est-il passé ? Je me tourne vers l'entrée de la grotte au sol jonché de feuilles, offrant à mes pieds un tapis moelleux. La lumière matinale éclaire la scène et me réchauffe le visage. Je me risque, à pas hésitants, hors de la cavité nous servant de refuge. Je peux désormais marcher, c'est déjà ça.

L'air est pur. J'inspire. C'est comme un courant d'air glacé qui pénètre dans les poumons, et finit de me réveiller. Chance, j'aperçois un petit lac non loin d'ici. Essayant de repérer l'entrée de la grotte, je me dirige vers l'étendue d'eau. Mes jambes me font souffrir : ça va faire maintenant deux semaines que je n'ai rien mangé, mon record, pensais-je avec ironie. Il faudrait que je remédie à ça. Désormais, je devrais me nourrir par moi-même, comme… un animal. En fait, je sais pourquoi je me sens si proche de mes nouveaux compagnons : ce sont des loups, des animaux. Ayant toujours traitée comme telle, je me retrouve un peu en eux. Ils sont libre, vagabonds : comme moi, désormais.

Après un effort considérable, je parvins au bord du lac. C'est magnifique. Sur l'autre rive, des sapins et herbes hautes des reflètent dans l'eau lisse et calme de l'étendue aqueuse. Ce paysage est d'un calme… La fine brise matinale fait voltiger d'arbres non loin de moi, et frémir l'environnement montagneux. En effet, derrière la forêt à l'autre rive, un grand pic d'élève, enneigé. Haute, fière, la montagne cache le soleil, qui commence à apparaître discrètement derrière elle, illuminant le ciel de sa douce lumière blanche, et réconfortante. On peut néanmoins percevoir, sur la droite, une fumée révélant la présence d'une ville de vallée. Kiba a décidemment bien fait les choses. Non seulement il nous trouve un abri, mais il est non loin d'une zone urbaine. J'ignore si je suis loin de la cabane qui me servait de foyer je l'espère.

Ca y est, les rayons illuminent le paysage, et les oiseaux commencent à chanter. La nature s'éveille. Et je me dévêts de mes vêtements en lambeaux. Je les porte à hauteur de mon nez. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégage berk ! Il faut vraiment que je débarrasse de cette couche de crasse. Après avoir soigneusement déposé ces déchets ambulants sur les galets et que je suis complètement nue, j'avance un pied hésitant dans l'eau. Son froid glacial me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il va bien falloir que j'y entre, pourtant ! Serrant les dents, je pénètre dans l'eau fraiche, ayant l'impression de me durcir à chaque pas que je fais, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la masse claire et pure. Lorsque ma taille commence à être engloutie. Je lève les yeux au ciel, qui prend ces teintes bleu clair. Je reste dans cette position, appréciant la fraicheur de l'eau, la brise sur ma peau nue. Je ferme mes yeux, laissant le tourbillon de mes sens m'ensevelir.

Mon Dieu, faite que ce moment dure une éternité…

Je me glisse entièrement sous l'eau et ouvre les yeux un poisson se trouve en face de moi. Par pur réflexe, j'essaye de l'attraper. Trop lentement évidemment il m'esquive avec habileté et une certaine lassitude, allant nager un peu plus loin. Je souris. Lui aussi à l'habitude d'éviter les attaques.

Une douleur me ramène à la réalité : je m'aperçois que l'eau commence à se teinter à côté de moi d'une couleur jaunâtre. Le pus s'écoule. J'attrape un galet qui tapisse le fond, et d'un lent mouvement de brasse, je remonte à la surface. La chaleur de l'air m'enveloppe. A mouvements lents et réguliers, je me frotte la peau, faute de savon. Le galet glisse agréablement sur ma peau, et la détend. Je me frictionne plus vigoureusement. Tandis que j'effectue ma toilette, je repense à la manière dont j'ai été chassée de chez moi. L'hésitation décisive de mon père. S'il avait décidé de simplement me tuer, je ne serais pas ici à vivre tout ça. Pour une fois, je devrais plutôt le remercier, ce qui me gêne. Mais si Tsume ne m'avait pas retrouvé, s'il ne passait pas par-là à ce moment précis… que me serait-il arrivé ? J'émis un ricanement. Je serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Alors, en un sens, c'est au loup gris et à lui seul que je dois la vie. Ça m'arrange. Je ne veux plus avoir de compte avec mon paternel.

J'avais presque fini de me laver, à présent. Un picotement me démangea le dos un regard ? Je me retournai. Au loin, sur la rive, un loup gris foncé me fixai, immobile. Lui ! Gênée, je me replongeai instinctivement dans l'eau, rougissant. Depuis quand me regardait-il comme ça ? L'eau glacée me remis les idées en place. Je retournai la tête vers l'endroit où j'avais aperçu l'animal il avait disparu. J'ai dû halluciner.

Précautionneusement, je ressors de l'eau. La blessure, à présent, semble plus nette, la saleté l'encombrant ayant été enlevée. C'est un simple trou, rouge, dont s'échappe le pus, qui ruisselle sur ma peau. Le pourtour de la plaie est d'un rouge inquiétant, signe d'infection. Je bouge précautionneusement l'épaule: je sens le petit morceau de fer qui est la cause de toutes mes souffrances. Cette balle, qui me lacère la chair de l'intérieur. Cette balle, qui est la preuve de toute la haine qu'à mon père envers moi. Le signe de sa folie, sa démence, son incompréhensible rejet pour moi.

Je me demande si ma mère a eu droit au même châtiment. Certes, je suis sûre qu'elle est morte. C'est une évidence. Elle a eu moins de chance que moi, il ne lui a pas laissé le choix, sinon, elle serait revenue. La connaissant, elle lui aurait pardonné, ou du moins serait revenue me chercher si elle savait qu'il était capable de me tuer.

Je me masse avec douceur les alentours de l'impact de la balle, mais émet un cri. Non, ça fait vraiment trop mal; seul un médecin peut m'enlever ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Enervée, je reviens vers la rive, arrache rageusement une touffe d'herbe à proximité, et entreprend de me sécher. Mon impuissance face ma douleur me met hors de moi. Je dois apprendre à m'endurcir; Tsume à raison, je ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville. C'est un loup, je suis une simple humaine, comme il le dit si bien avec tant de dégoût. Je suis faible; ça va changer.

Faute de vêtements, je remets mes vieilles loques. Mon manteau de puanteur reprend sa place. C'est bien la peine de m'être lavée! Je me promets de dénicher des habits à la prochaine ville.

Déterminée, je reprends la direction de la grotte. Quand j'arrive à l'entrée, une odeur de viande crue et de carcasse me prend aux narines. Intriguée, j'entre, et trouve la meute au complet autour d'une biche morte. Hige et Toboe, Kiba et Tsume, sous leur forme canine, arrachent des morceaux de viandes sanguinolents, les engloutissant avec avidité. Ce spectacle me fascine, sans que je sache dire pourquoi. Ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence, lèvent leurs regards vers moi (tous à part quelqu'un que vous devinez bien), jappent en signe de bonjour, et continuent leur repas. Cheza, assise en tailleur, à l'écart, me fait un sourire et me fait signe d'approcher. A pas lents, tâchant de ne pas déranger le festin, je vins m'assoir à ses côtés.

-Bonjour Katsumi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, mentis-je.

-Tsume nous a rapporté le petit déjeuné.

Je compris : c'était pour ça qu'il était absent à mon réveil. Alors… il était bien sur l'autre berge quand… Je regardai le loup gris qui dévorait les entrailles de sa proie sans ménagement.

-Il a chassé ça tout seul ? chuchotais-je à la fille fleur.

-C'est un loup, c'est normal !fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Evidemment, suis-je bête.

-Normalement, chaque membre de la meute doit participer à la chasse, mais comme tu es là, c'est un peu exceptionnel. Il faut aussi savoir que celui qui n'a rien fait n'a rien en retour.^

Je déglutis je n'avais jamais appris à chasser, ni manié d'armes. Et comme je ne pouvais pas me servir de mes attributs naturels, comme les quatre canins qui dévoraient à l'aide de leurs puissants crocs la viande fraîche… Encore quelque chose dont il faudrait que je m'occupe.

-Mais pour cette fois, ils t'ont laissé ta part, indiqua Cheza, en me tendant un morceau de viande du bout des mains.

Sans me faire prier, j'attrapai la nourriture d'un mouvement vif et en arrachai un bon morceau. Le contact moelleux au creux de mes dents, je mâchai avec délice. Je n'avais pas à faire la difficile, je devais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Et je dus avouer que c'était le meilleur repas que je fis depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Et bien tu as e l'appétit, ça fait plaisir !

Hige venait de nous rejoindre sous sa forme humaine, en signe de respect pour moi, ce qui me toucha. Derechef, je lui souris, et enfourna un autre morceau. Le goût frais et sauvage de la viande me redonnait une force sans pareille. Je dévorais, tout simplement.

-Oui, tu as l'air en meilleure forme ! renchérit Toboe, venant s'accroupir à mes côtés. Mais dis, où étais-tu ce matin ? Je ne t'ai pas vue à mon réveil ?

-Ca, il faut demander à Tsume ! fit le loup blond.

Je m'étouffai. Savait-il ? Je me retournai vivement vers le dénommé, qui était assis à l'entrée de la grotte, dos à nous, et dont la silhouette se détachait dans le ciel azur. Il ne se retourna pas.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit le jeune loup, avide d'informations.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais vu la tête qu'il faisait en rentrant de la chasse, je me demande….

-LA FERME !

Ces deux mots étaient sortis simultanément venus. Nous avions réagi tous deux de la même manière. Un silence s'installa, rompu par un sifflement mesquin d'Hige.

-Aha, mais c'est que ça doit être gênant si il ne veut pas le dire. Alors, Kat', tu veux pas le dire non plus, hein. Allez…

-Non mais, euh… comment dire, bredouillais-je, confuse. Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que je prenais mon bain… nue, et que Tsume..

-Pourquoi tu rougis, Kat' ?

-Mais…

Je commençais à me sentir mal, et en colère, la gorge sèche. Il voyait bien que je ne voulais pas répondre, non ?

-Ca suffit, laissez-lui son intimité, trancha Kiba, ça ne vous regarde pas !

Je soupirais, soulagée. Je serais plus prudente quand à mes besoins personnels, à présent. D'une bouchée, je finis mon repas. Une fois tout le monde restauré, nous nous préparâmes à quitter les lieux. La meute éparpilla les feuilles mortes pour atténuer leur odeur. Personne ne devait suspecter que des loups étaient passés par ici.

-Nous sommes poursuivis, expliqua Kiba tout en s'affairant. Certaines personnes sont au courant que nous sommes des loups. Tout le monde nous croyant morts jusqu'au dernier, ils se posent des questions… Mais il y en a qui veulent, évidemment, nous éradiquer et sont constamment à notre poursuite. Nous ne devons donc laisser aucune trace de notre passage.

-Mais ils ne savent pas que nous nous changeons en humain ! Donc, pas de souci ! sifflota Toboe.

-Et le cadavre ? demandai-je, pointant l'animal mort.

-Ca peut être un autre animal des montagnes. Un lynx, par exemple.

-Bon, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? grommela l'adolescent vêtu de cuir. A ce train, nous y serons encore demain ! Et vu qu'elle est blessée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pas besoin de me porter, cette fois ! raillai-je avec froideur.

-Mais j'y compte bien !

Sans répondre, je m'affairai également à aider le groupe. Quand tout fut prêt, nous nous mîmes en marche en direction de la fumée que j'avais aperçue lors de mon bain. Ils marchaient vite, et j'avais du mal à suivre, bien que ne laissai rien paraître. Kiba était en tête, tenant la main de la fille fleur. Tsume était sur leurs talons et moi, Hige ainsi que Toboe fermons la marche. QSuand nous arrivâmes dans la ville, je fus tout de suite frappée par la pauvreté apparente. En effet, des mendiants s'alignaient le long des maisons, leurs mains ridées, abimées, leur écuelle aux pieds, regardant le sol. Parfois, un individu bien habillé lançait négligemment une pièce sans valeur, que le malheureux s'empressait de fourrer dans sa poche. Leurs vêtements déchirés me firent honte quand je m'aperçus que je portais les mêmes. Comment pouvait-on tomber si bas ?

Nous débouchâmes sur ce qui semblait être la Grand- place.

-Bon, on se sépare chacun de notre côté, déclara le chef de meute. Chacun cherche où soigner Katsumi. Quand le soleil sera à son zénith, on se retrouve ici. Allez.

-Viens Kat', on va voir si on te trouve quelque chose ! fit Hige avec un clin d'œil. Sans rechigner, je me joignis au joyeux drille tandis que les autres, par groupe de deux, se dispersaient dans la marée humaine.

A la suite du loup au collier, je me faufilais parmi les gens, ma poitrine me faisant de plus en plus souffrir. Heureusement, on devait sentir mon odeur nauséabonde puisqu'on s'écartait à mon passage. Quelqu'un me déposa même une pièce au creux de la main. Je faisais si pitié que ça ?

-Il faut dire qu'avec ton look actuel… osa le loup blond, désignant mes cheveux châtains ébouriffés et mes haillons.

-Au moins, j'ai de quoi me payer quelque chose, ironisai-je montrant la monnaie que je venais de recevoir.

-Qui parle de payer ? T'es bien une humaine, toi.

-Mais…

-Chht, tais-toi et admire.

Intriguée, je me mis sur le côté, et fixai le jeune loup, amusée. Hige s'approchait d'un étendard d'habits, l'air de rien. Je ne pus vraiment suivre ce qui se passa ensuite mais en un instant, il était à mes côtés, un pantalon style militaire à la main, ainsi qu'un T-Shirt sombre quelconque, un manteau de toile noir passe-partout et une paire de bottes en cuir.

-Alors, skotchée, hein ?

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je regardai le vendeur, qui continuait son commerce : il n'avait rien vu. Néanmoins, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Merci, mais c'est malhonnête. Tu as vu la misère ici ? Si tout le monde fait comme vous, regarde l'état dans lequel va se retrouver ce pauvre marchand ! dis-je en désignant le clochard le plus proche.

-Mais c'est chacun pour soi désormais, répondit le loup d'une voix grave, sérieuse. Ça se voit que tu n'es pas beaucoup sortie de ta cabane. C'est partout comme ça. Tu voles, t'essayes de survivre, à ta manière. Personne n'a d'argent, à part les Nobles. Nous sommes des loups. Autant en profiter. En attendant, enfile-moi ça, je ne les ai pas piqués pour rien.

Je n'osai rien répondre. Il avait raison : je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait l'extérieur. Mon père me séquestrait, me limitant à aller chercher de l'eau à la source. C'était lui qui allait en ville pour nous approvisionner. Marche, ou crève. Le monde extérieur n'était pas si différent de ce que je vivais avec mon paternel, à la seule différence que l'échelle était plus grande. Je m'infiltrai dans une impasse sombre, me déshabillai et revêtit mes nouveaux habits. Tout était à ma taille, à part le manteau, qui m'arrivait aux mollets. Un morceau de miroir trainait, et je m'en saisis, tentant d'aplatir ma tignasse. Et je me vis. Maigre, mais sure, les cheveux en bataille. Les vêtements sombres me donnaient une allure déterminée, ce que soulignait le pantalon d'armée. Une sauvageonne sortie d'un enfer, et qui se parait pour les épreuves à venir. Je sortis de la pénombre.

-Wow, c'est une nouvelle Katsumi, là ! fit mon compagnon, m'affectant d'une tape qui était sensée me mettre à l'aise. Mais il n'en fut rien. Une douleur.

-Aïe !

-Oh désolé, tu es blessée, j'oubliais. D'ailleurs, on ferait bien de retrouver les autres. Oh non, on va se faire engueuler, on a passé notre temps à faire du shopping !

J'accentuai sa remarque d'un ricanement amusé. Lui, c'est sûr, il m'avait intégré. Tant mieux, il m'était sympathique.

-Kiba va encore gueuler, la misère… fit –il, tandis qu'on se mettait en marche vers la Grand-Place.

-Espérons qu'eux auront trouvé quelque chose, fis-je positivement. Attendez, pourquoi je prends ce ton décontracté ? Il y va de ma survie, là !

Le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel bleu, répandant son voile chaud sur la masse humaine que ne traversions tant bien que mal. Ce rayon répandait sa chaleur sur ces créatures, bien incertaines, imprévisibles que sont les humains. Des loups évoluaient parmi eux, et ils l'ignoraient. Ces loups étaient contraints de se cacher, haïs, traqués, car différents. Animaux. J'étais dans le même cas, bien que faisait partie de la race bipède, capable de tant de sauvagerie, le plomb me remuant la chair me le rappelant à chaque instant. On dit que l'homme n'a pas de prédateur. Le loup mange l'agneau, l'aigle le louveteau… L'homme, personne n'est sensé le détruire. Mais l'humain a quand même remédié à ce manque. Oui, l'homme se détruit lui-même, de son plein gré.

J'en suis la preuve immuable. A midi tapantes, nous arrivâmes au centre de la Grand-place, allant retrouver la meute. Notre meute, je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

_**Note :**__ Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! Les commentaires, c'est par-ici !_


	5. Chapter 5: Chacun pour soi

_**Note de l'auteur**_: _Et voilà, c'est fait! Ca a été long, mais les examens sont finis (enfin!), et ce chapitre également. Un chapitre fouillé, autant en actions qu'en mental. Les remerciements:_

_**LacieOfTheAbyss**__: merci pour ta lecture, ton message d'encouragement pour mes examens, ça s'est bien passé en effet^^_

_**RomanQuill**__: merci aussi, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour toi!_

_Et merci à tous les autres qui lisent, évidemment! Mais n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

_Allez, plongez vous dans la lecture._

_1,2,3... _

_**Tsumeba**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Chacun pour soi**

Ils étaient tous là, au rendez-vous. Comme prévu, Kiba me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

-Et bien, vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps, à ce que je vois! Fit-il ironiquement, toisant Hige de ces yeux océan.

Ce dernier répondit par un rire gêné, exprimant à la fois son statut inférieur et sa sensibilité au chef de meute.

- C'était bien la peine qu'on cherche un foutu médecin! Fallait le dire que vous en aviez rien à foutre! s'insurgea le grand adolescent à la voix grave.

Loin de me laisser abattre, je dévisageai Tsume avec insistance.

-Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour lui parler sur ce ton, fit la fille fleur. Il est temps de procéder au bilan. Pour notre part, nous n'avons rien trouvé.

-Nous si! S'exclama Toboe. Il est situé à l'extrémité Est de la ville. Nous avons mis du temps à le localiser, mais c'est bon!

-Le docteur Mügger, finit de préciser Tsume.

-Etes-vous entrés en contact avec lui?

-Par précaution, nous ne sommes pas entré dans le cabinet, sous l'idée de Tsume.

-Et êtes-vous certains que le docteur soit là? demanda Hige

Les deux équipiers se regardèrent en silence. Un silence, vous l'aurez compris, qui voulait tout dire.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, vous n'avez rien dans le crâne, où quoi? Fit désespérément le blond, se frappant le front contre la paume de sa main.

-Ne la ramène pas ! s'énerva le grand vêtu de cuir. Pendant que tu faisais mumuse avec Katsumi, il y en avait qui se démerdaient pour trouver de quoi la soigner dans cette foutue ville! Alors tais-toi!

Je sursautai. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon nom. Il sembla s'en apercevoir et fronça les sourcils.

-Il en allait de la sécurité de la meute! continua-t-il. Mieux fallait ne pas nous montrer, et ce risque prime sur la vie de l'humaine!

Je souris.

Il n'allait pas rendre la partie facile. « L'humaine »…. Quel dédain.

-Taisez-vous!

Sous l'ordre de Kiba, tout le monde obtempéra.

Et vit que les passants, aux alentours, s'étaient arrêtés et nous observaient d'un drôle d'air, interdits.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Avaient-ils tout entendu?

Quelques personnes reprenaient leur marche, chuchotant quelques propos indistincts, se retournant pour nous jeter des regards suspicieux.

Sans un mot, Kiba détala vers on ne sut où, et nous le suivîmes, tendus.

Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle désaffectée, l'inspecta, et nous fit signe d'approcher. Puis explosa.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS! hurla-t-il

Un chat de gouttière qui passait là feula et s'enfuit, affolé.

-EVOQUER LA MEUTE AUX MILIEU D'HUMAINS! ET APRES TU PARLES DE SECURITE, TSUME!

Le dénommé ne répondit rien, fixant l'Alpha d'une expression indéchiffrable. Le reste de la meute et moi-même retenions notre souffle.

J'étais sûrement la seule à savoir que l'erreur du loup gris relevait du malaise qu'il éprouvait par ma présence. Enfin, je le pensais. Après tout, ne me faisais-je pas des films? Non, j'avais clairement croisé son regard, qui s'était durci après avoir noté mon gêne à la prononciation de mon nom.

Il avait cru se rattraper en me traitant d'humaine…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Tu dis protéger la meute, mais tu la mets en danger par tes paroles. Au lieu d'accuser les autres, contrôles-toi toi-même! cracha l'Alpha en me désignant d'un bras rageur.

Je voulus dire quelque chose pour faire cesser cet affrontement, mais ne trouvai rien: Kiba avait parfaitement raison…

-Qui sait si un Noble traînait par là!

Tsume grogna.

-C'est sa faute! fit-il en me désignant. Si elle n'était pas là, tout ça n'arriverai pas!

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il te rappeler que c'est TOI qui nous l'a amené! répliqua Hige, lassé.

C'en fut trop.

Les deux garçons se métamorphosèrent et bondirent l'un ver l'autre, tout crocs et griffes dehors. Cheza s'interposa entre eux immédiatement, laissant une onde de parfum fleuri derrière elle.

A ma grande surprise, les deux canins s'arrêtèrent net devant la jeune fille frêle au teint angélique.

-Nous avons déjà une blessée, dit-elle calmement, pas la peine d'en avoir d'autres.

Tsume et Hige reculèrent lentement, sans pour autant arrêter de se dévisager et de grogner d'un air meurtrier.

-Ecoutez-là et cessez cette puérilité! Katsumi n'est en rien responsable des paroles d'un autre, assena Kiba. Elle fait partie intégrante de notre groupe.

-SI J'AVAIS SU QU'ELLE NOUS COLLERAIT AUX PATTES DE LA SORTE, JE L'AURAIS LAISEE CREVER DANS LA NEIGE! hurla le loup gris, hors de lui.

-SI JE TE GENE TANT QUE CA, TUE-MOI MAINTENANT, QU'ON EN PARLE PLUS!

Ces mots m'étaient parvenus du plus profond de mon âme, et je les pensais réellement. Sous l'effet de la surprise, tous sursautèrent, à part, bien sûr, mon interlocuteur, bien campé sur ses grandes jambes, me faisant face. Un coup de mâchoire bien placé suffirait.

Je décidai de jouer la carte de la provocation. Lui lançant un regard plein de défi, je lui préentai ouvertement ma gorge et ma jugulaire. Rien ne vint.

-Et bien, qu'attends-tu? Tu seras débarrassé de moi, tu…

-Arrêtes, tu es ridicule…

Je me redressai. Lui, au contraire, détournait le regard et serrait les poings, le sang battant à tout va dans ses tempes contractées.

J'avais mis dans le mille. Pour une fois, je me délectais du silence qui s'était installé. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour tout le monde…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, plantés-là, le spectacle est fini!

-Nous ferions bien de quitter cette ville au plus vite, fit Kiba, ignorant celui qui venait de parler. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de courir le risque d'être retrouvés.

- Mais Katsumi a besoin d'être soignée! s'opposa Toboe. Elle ne va pas pouvoir attendre très longtemps, sinon… Enfin, nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien !

-Toboe a raison, ce serait trop bête ! affirma Hige. Et puis le cabinet se situe à l'extrémité de la ville, d'après eux ! Cela nous permettra de nous en aller rapidement après.

Kiba semblait réfléchir, front plissé.

Tous attendaient sa réponse, qui définirait la démarche à suivre. Le regard du chef de meute passait de Tsume, éloigné du groupe, la tête dans les épaules, de dos, puis à moi. Il me fixa intensément, établissant un état des lieux.

-Cheza, regarde sa blessure et dis-nous ce qu'il en est.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et souleva mon T-Shirt. Posant sa main sur ma poitrine, je tressaillis. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche. Mais là, la douceur de Cheza sur ma blessure intensifia le sentiment de gêne. Je fis un faux mouvement, enfonçant un peu plus la balle dans ma chair, m'arrachant une plainte. Un liquide chaud perla, recueilli par la main de Cheza, qu'elle renifla.

Quand à moi, je me sentais plus faible que jamais.

-La situation s'empire. Ce docteur Mügger est son seul espoir…

Je commençai à transpirer, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Pas maintenant, non…

-Et bien, il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus le choix, trancha Kiba.

-Si jamais je survis, je me vengerai… fis-je tremblante.

-Inconsciente, et comment feras-tu ? railla Tsume, qui revenait vers nous. Tu n'as rien pour te défendre, alors comment veux-tu attaquer ?

Je serrais les dents. C'était vrai…

-Trêve de bavardages, nous intérompit l'Alpha. Notre priorité est ce médecin. Son emplacement, comme l'a dit Hige, nous est favorable pour notre prochaine fuite. Cependant, il serait plus prudent d'y aller une fois la nuit tombée. Nous aurons moins de chance d'être vus, où d'être reconnus.

-En espérant que Mügger soit là… fit malicieusement Hige

-Tu veux une raclée ? gronda Tsume, piqué à vif.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! implora le jeune loup roux.

-En attendant, nous allons déjeuner. Quelqu'un peut-il aller voler quelque chose ?

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille, fis-je.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et vers la pièce au creux de ma main.

-Ce sera moins dangereux pour vous qui êtes des loups. Moi je ne crains rien, et en plus, je ne serai pas obligée de voler. Avant d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements, on m'a pris pour une mendiante et on m'a donné cette pièce.

-Acheter… quelle idée ! Kat', je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Elle a raison, mieux ne vaux pas prendre le risque de se faire attraper, et en volant, qui plus est, dit Kiba.

-Mais nous sommes des loups ! s'exclama Hige, indigné.

-Pas elle! Répondit Tsume. Et puis, pour une fois qu'elle peut servir…

-Tsume !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fis-je. A tout à l'heure !

Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, je m'engageai dans la foule turbulente. Essayant au mieux de me repèrer, je me faufilai dans plusieurs ruelles toutes aussi sales les unes que les autres.

Ils allaient voir si je ne servais à rien !

Tandis que je marchais tranquillement à l'ombre des maisons (en ruines, pour certaines), une odeur de viande grillée me parvins aux narines. Ma bouche s'humecta immédiatement.

Des hot-dog !

Je me retournais dans tous les sens, essayant d'apercevoir l'échoppe d'où s'échappait l'odeur. Aucune trace, à par cette odeur alléchante.

J'allais devoir faire confiance à mon propre flair. Le nez en l'air, je suivis la traînée parfumée tel un chien errant à l'affut d'un casse-croûte. Je me surpris à sourire. Ca y était, ils m'avaient transformé en véritable animal. La meute. Encore fallait-il que je fasse mes preuves.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais, tout ce que je savais, s'était que je suivais un délicieux fumet de viande grillée. Enfin, je l'aperçut. Le stand de hot-dog était en face de moi. Les clochards étaient atroupés autour, humant comme moi l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Les pauvres…

Je me surpris à vouloir leur donner la pièce que je serrais dans ma main. Eux en avaient réellement besoin . Maigres, ils semblaient ne plus pourvoir tenir debout. Et moi, j'étais là, dans mes habits fraîchement volés, avec de quoi acheter à manger, car on m'avait pris pour l'un de ces squelettes ambulants, comme ceux devant moi...

La vie était si injuste.

« Tu voles, t'essayes de survivre, à ta manière ».

La phrase d'Hige me revint en mémoire, prenant tout son sens devant la scène qui se présentait devant moi.

J'avais la chance d'être recueillie, de pouvoir manger. Eux, les clochards, n'avaient pas cette chance. Le sort m'avait permis de rester vivante jusqu'ici. Je n'allais pas gâcher ça maintenant ! Même si c'était dur, c'était le monde dans lequel j'étais. Et j'en serai digne.

D'un pas décidé, je m'avançai, plaquant un peu plus ma tignasse, pour avoir l'air (un peu) présentable.

Malgré ma douleur à la poitrine, je gardai la tête haute.

Le marchand leva la tête vers moi à mon approche. Je lui tendis la pièce, en silence. Il la prit, l'observa à la lumière, la mordit. Elle sembla lui convenir, puisqu'il sortit du pain.

Soulagée, je regardai aux alentours avec nervosité. Les mendiants me fixaient avec leurs yeux globuleux. Avalant avec difficulté, je reportai mon attention sur les saucisses qui cuisaient.

-Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'honnête par les temps qui courent.

-Euuh, oui,répondis-je au marchand, décontenancée.

-J'dis ça parce qu'un collègue vient de se faire chaparder une tenue complète de vêtements militaires.

Une boule commençait à se former dans ma gorge.

-Et… a-t-il vu qui…

-Ma demoiselle, s'il fallait constament surveiller les voleurs, on aurait le temps de rien faire. C'est qu'ils sont devenus de plus en plus habilles, les bourgres. Enfin, il y a pire…

-Comment ça?

-Il paraît que des loups sont dans la ville.

Je tremblais, à présent. Ah non, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mam'selle ?

-Ce… n'est rien, bredouillais-je.

Un coup d'œil suspicieux du vieil homme me fit reprendre mes esprits.

-Vous êtes malade ?

Bon, sang, de quoi se mêlait-il ?

-On peut dire ça…

-Ouais, des loups… C'est une patrouille qui m'a dit ça. Il sont fous, ces militaires, des loups! Tout le monde sait qu'ils ont disparu! Et puis pourquoi courent-ils après ces cabots? Ils devraient plutôt arrêter les voleurs…

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête. La situation empirait. Tsume avait seulement parlé de meute… les rumeurs allaient décidemment très vite.

-Espérons que ça vous requinquera !

Il me tendait deux hot-dog bien fumants.

-C'est tout ! m'exclamai-je malgré moi.

Il n'y en aurait jamais assez pour toute la meute !

-Si vous voulez-plus, par ici la monnaie !

Je fronçais les sourcils, et jetai un coup d'œil aux autres saucisses, à portée de main. Je pourrais si facilement les voler..

-Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire, déguerpissez, où payez.

A contre cœur, je me saisis de ma nourriture payée, et fit volte face, quand soudain, un éclat de verre brisé ainsi qu'un jappement canin se firent entendre.

-Saleté de chien galeux, veux-tu bien t'en aller !

Je retournai vivement. Le vendeur, quand à lui, se précipitait dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à celle dans laquelle je me trouvais, en direction du bruit.

-Reviens ici, sale bête, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue dans mes stocks!

Laissant le champ libre, ni une ni deux, tous les clochards se jetèrent sur le grill, enfournant autant de saucisses que possible. Je souris, et me ruai également vers eux. Je les repoussai vivement et attrapai au vol une bonne poignée fumante de victuailles qui me brulèrent la main. Trop heureuse pour m'en apercevoir, je filai après avoir obtenu ce que je voulais, hot dog et saucisses fumantes dans les bras.

Plusieurs mendiants s'enfuyaient à mes côtés, remontant la foule à contre courant, bousculant la population qui s'écartait devant cet étrange cortège.

Je n'avais pas fait la moitié de la rue quand le vieil homme aux hot dog déboula à l'entrée de la rue où je progressai, ainsi que les autres voleurs.

-ARRETEZ- LES, AU VOLEUR! MES SAUCISSES!

Malgré-moi, j'éclatai d'un rire sonore en enjoué, tout en courant, ventre à terre. Les larmes m'en coulaient, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Bousculant les passants, laissant derrière moi une odeur de viande que les chiens errants ne manquaient pas de renifler, je détalai droit devant moi, hilare.

Était-ce ça, la liberté? J'avais commis un vol, et en d'autre circonstances, je me le serai reproché. Mais là… c'était trop bon! J'en avais mal au ventre.

Je me retrouvai sur la grand place, me situai, et continuai ma course vers la ruelle sombre où se trouvait le groupe.

Essoufflée, je me traînai jusqu'à eux et déposai mon butin à leurs pieds, encore secouée d'un rire nerveux et fébrile.

Tous se regardaient, étonnés et perplexes.

-Voilà, le… re…repas! fis-je.

A bout de nerfs, je tombai à terre, me pliai en deux et tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état? demanda la fille fleur.

J'explosai de rire, sous le regard encore plus intrigués des loups de de Cheza.

-Calme-toi, Katsumi, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure.

Oh cette plaie de malheur! J'allais peut-être mourir avant ce soir, ce n'était pas elle qui allait m'empêcher de rire! Néanmoins, je me forçai à reprendre mon sérieux, et me relevai, remettant de l'ordre dans ma tenue, leur racontant tout.

-Tu as volé cette nourriture? Mais c'est formidable! S'exclama Hige, admiratif.

-Le plus grave est que certaines personnes se doutent de notre présence en ville… IL faudra être doublement prudent. Nous partirons dès Katsumi soignée.

-En attendant, merci pour la bouffe, Kat'! renchérit Hige.

-J'ai pensé que c'était le mieux. ET puis comme ça, tout le monde peut manger.

-Merci, mais tu as pris une part de trop, dit Toboe.

-Comment ça?

-Regarde Cheza…

La jeune fille était assise, dans un rayon de soleil qui perçait entre les bâtisses sales de la rue. Sa peau brillait d'un bel éclat. On aurait dit que la lumière du soleil l'enveloppait, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Ses pieds trempaient dans une flaque d'eau entre les pavés. Elle semblait se régénérer…

Je compris soudain pourquoi on l'appelait « fille fleur ». Cette expression prenait tout son sens désormais.

-Elle.. Se nourrit comme ça?

-Exactement.

-En attendant, c'est à nous de nous rassasier! s'exclama Hige, tout en lorgnant sur les hot dog, toujours à terre.

Sous l'approbation de Kiba, tout le monde se servit et commença à manger. Je m'installai sur un bidon en retrait et observai mes compagnons qui mangeaient. Tsume, comme à son habitude, restait dans l'ombre, grignotant avec parcimonie la saucisse fumante. Il ne m'avait pas fait de réflexion, ni ne m'avait félicité. Il gardait sa fierté.

Sentant mon regard, il releva la tête, un bout de viande entre les dents, puis s'installa de sorte à me tourner le dos. Enervée, j'en fis de même. Un ricanement s'éleva de ma gauche.

Cheza me regardait, sourire aux lèvres, yeux plissés.

Elle m'énerva, et je ne cherchai même pas à lui rendre son sourire, ce qui me valut un autre rire, qui termina de me renfrogner.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, allongeant les ombres des bâtiments, faisant taire petit à petit le brouhaha de la foule qui sillonnait la ville de part en part. Bientôt, les réverbères s'allumèrent dans un grésillement électrique. Le calme s'étendait.

Tout le monde avait fini son repas et digérait en silence.

Ce fut Toboe qui rompit la somnolence ambiante.

-Bon, on fait quoi, les gars?

-Pourquoi tout le temps faire quelque chose? répondit Hige dans un baillement, paroles qui furent suivies d'un « Tsss… » de Tsume.

-Nous allons attendre qu'il fasse plus sombre pour se mettre en route, dit le chef de meute.

-Ce qui ne va pas tarder, renchérit la fille fleur, observant le ciel qui reprenait ses couleurs mauves.

-Enfin… maugréa le loup à la cicatrice.

-En tout cas, merci, Kat', s'était super bon!

-Tu ne peux pas parler d'autre chose que de bouffe, hein? s'énerva Tsume.

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester dans son coin à bouder… n'est-ce pas? répondit Hige, m'entourant le cou de son bras.

Je lui souris, mais me dégageai néanmoins, sous le ricanement de l'adolescent aux habits noirs.

-Tu n'as pas la côte, on dirait…

-Ah.. Parce que tu l'as, toi? répliqua le blond.

-Ca dépend…

Je me retournai vers Cheza qui venait de parler. De quoi se mêlait-elle? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sous-entendu ?

-Au lieu de bavarder pour ne rien dire, mettons nous en route, assena Kiba en se relevant. Le cabinet étant à l'extrémité de la ville, nous y arriverons en pleine nuit. Tsume et Toboe nous montrerons le chemin.

C'est-ce qu'ils firent, évitant les grandes rues et les grands espaces, zigzaguant au milieu des poubelles et des détritus sans aucune gêne. Nous dûmes nous cacher à meinte reprise à la venue de patrouilles.

Mon cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite. Et si ce Mügger n'était pas là, où si tout simplement l'opération ratait?

Je vivais peut-être mes derniers instants..

Enfin, il fit nuit noire et nous arrivâmes devant la porte à la plaque dorée. C'était la seule bâtisse de la rangée de maison à être en état d'habitation.

Personne aux alentours. Ma blessure me faisait plus mal que jamais. Faites qu'il soit là…

Sans aucune hésitation, Tsume tourna la poignée et entra. La lumière était allumée dans le petit hall au murs recouverts de papier peint usées. Il se dégageait de cet endroit une forte odeur de chloroforme qui me montait à la tête, floutant ma vision.

-Qui est là?

Une porte s'ouvrit, et un vieil homme en blouse blanche, robuste, arriva, étonné.

-Désolé de vous déranger si tard, commença Kiba, mais c'est pour une urgence.

-Vous avez pris rendez-vous?

-C'est pour une urgence, répéta Kiba, fixant le médecin de ces yeux océan. Il me prit par les épaules et me présenta.

-Elle s'est pris une balle perdue.

-Une balle perdue? Fit Mügger, suspicieux. Montrez-moi ça.

J'ouvris mon manteau et soulevai mon T-shirt dans des geste frébiles, grimaçant de douleur.

-Mon dieu!

Le médecin s'accroupit à coté de moi.

-Vous l'avez échappé belle! Un peu plus à droite et vous étiez morte! De plus, l'arme devait avoir un gros calibre pour vous infliger une plaie de la sorte!

-Pouvez-vous la soigner? demanda anxieusement Toboe.

-Je le peux, mais ce sera très délicat. La balle est très profonde et près du cœur. Si j'échoue… vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Oh oui, je voyais. Parfaitement. La pression de Kiba sur mes épaules s'accentua. Je crus que j'allais perdre conscience.

-C'est urgent? demanda Cheza.

-La plaie à commencé à s'infecter. Si on attend, ce sera pire. Non vraiment, c'est maintenant qu'il faut prendre une décision.

-Je prends le risque.

Un silence s'intalla.

-Sage décision. Mais ça va vous couter cher, tout ça…

Tsume s'approcha du médecin. Il faisait deux fois sa taille.

-Ecoute, vieillard, on a pas de temps à perdre, alors tu fais ton métier et c'est tout, compris? Ton fric, t'en a assez pour te payer une baraque et bouffer, ça te suffit pas?

Le loup gris tenait son interlocuteur à bout de bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire enfant. Impressionnant. L'expression qu'il affichait indiquait clairement qu'aucune négociation n'était possible. Et je crois que docteur Mügger le comprit aussi vite que moi-même, car il hocha la tête, déglutissant avec difficulté, face à la puissance et au ton plus que menaçant de Tsume.

-Calme-toi, il acceptera de sauver une vie, n'est-ce pas?

-S'il-vous plaît…

Un migraine m'arrachait la tête, et je faillis tomber.

-La situation urge, là! s'exclama Hige, me soutenant.

Tsume relâcha le vieil homme, sonné, qui reprit ses esprits. Tous m' emmenèrent dans la salle où le docteur exerçait. Je ne distinguais presque plus rien. Je sentis, qu'on me déshabillais, et qu'on m'allongeais sur une surface de métal froid.

Je frissonnai.

-Sortez, désormais, ordonna Mügger.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

-Faites gaffe, hein…

-Tsume, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes, pour contrôler la situation.

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance? demanda le docteur.

-Question de principe, et puis ça la rassurera…

C'était Cheza qui venait de parler.

-D'accord, je suppose qu'il n'a pas l'âme sensible…

Si j'avais pu, j'aurai ricané, mais mes sens étaient atrophiés.

Le raclement d'un tabouret, une porte qui claque, une lampe se positionne au dessus de moi et qui m'éblouit.

-Je vais vous anesthésier, n'ayez crainte.

Je serre les dents. Ca y est. Si ça se trouve, je ne réveillerai plus jamais. A ma grande surprise, une grande main s'empare de la mienne, tremblante. Une main puissante. Je n'ose y croire.

De toute façon, je n'en ai pas le temps, puisqu'on me plaque une coton de chloroforme et que je m'évanouis.

_**Note:**__** Alors? Impressions? Si vous voulez que certaines scènes aient lieu dans l'histoire, vous pouvez toujours proposer, hein… Allez, à plus tard dans les Reviews! Tsumeba**_


	6. Chapter 6: Traqués

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Salut salut ! C'est les vacances, la mer, tout ça… J'en ai profité pour écrire ce sixième chapitre. J'en suis assez fière, et c'est pour la fic, je pense, un chapitre important, dans le sens qu'il lui apportera un autre tournant, et surtout plus d'actions et de découvertes. Comme toujours, j'espère que vous aimerez et surtout que vous laissiez des commentaires, qui que vous soyez, si vous lisez cette fic. Toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre._

_Remerciement à tous ceux qui me suivent, __**LunaSylva, RomanQuill, LacieOfTheAbyss**__… Tous quoi ! J'espère que malgré les vacances vous pourrez lire ces chapitres, sinon à la rentrée ! (au plus tard)._

_Bonne lecture ! __**Tsumeba**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Traqués**_

J'étais consignée dans ma chambre, depuis trois jours déjà. Mon père vient me voir uniquement pour me jeter un morceau de pain et de l'eau. Le reste de la journée, il ferme la porte à clef et va chasser jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Moi, j'essaye de ne pas repenser à ça.

J'essaye d'oublier le sang, ma détresse, et surtout la mort. Une mort si évidente, mais néanmoins non-prouvée. C'est au fond ça, le plus terrible. Un minuscule et ridicule espoir subsiste, et bien que je sache que ma mère n'est plus là, qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là, je ne peux m'empêcher de me raccrocher à ce doute : je ne l'ai pas vue; c'est certainement mieux comme ça. Je n'ai même plus la force de me lever du lit sur lequel je suis affalée depuis le début de ma captivité. La dernière ration que mon joaillier m'a apportée est en train de pourrir dans le coin, près de la porte. Je maigris, c'est certain. Je pue, aussi. Tout en moi semble tendre vers la mort et l'incertitude. Je m'endors.

J'aurais dû me douter que cette situation n'allait pas subsister, mon père n'est pas idiot à ce point. Au bout d'une semaine, voyant que je ne mangeais pas ce qu'il m'apportait, il a décidé de me sortir de la chambre pour me rendre utile. Autrement dit, je fais tout le boulot que ma mère exécutait, à savoir : vaisselle, lessive à la rivière, repas, feu dans la cheminée, ménage… Tout ça m'épuise, et je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas être morte de faim ou de fatigue. J'ai vraiment très faim, et le travail que j'effectue n'arrange rien.

Je sais que c'est son but, de lui manger dans la patte, pour ne pas crever. Mais je m'efforce de résister, c'est mon seul moyen de marquer mon opposition. Il l'a très bien compris, lui aussi, je le vois à son regard inquisiteur quand il rentre, barbouillé de sang, un ou plusieurs cadavres derrière lui. Quand il se rend compte que je ne mange pas, il jette le pain au feu que j'ai moi- même attisé, répand l'eau dans la neige et m'enferme dans ma chambre jusqu'au lendemain, où je subirai le même traitement. Ca va faire maintenant un mois que ça dure, et je ressemble de plus en plus à un zombie qu'autre chose. J'ai mal à la tête…

Il va vraiment falloir que je mange, maintenant. Mes gestes sont de plus en plus douloureux, ma respiration est haletante et chaque pas est un supplice. Il le sait. Il jubile. Vais-je finir par craquer ? Tandis que je lave le solde la cuisine, il fume, assis, un cigare des plus odorants. Je tousse, la fumée me pique les yeux. Entre deux frottements, je l'observe. Il est imposant, il n'y a pas à dire. Ce qui me fait mal, ce sont les points communs que l'on partage : mêmes cheveux châtains, même nez droit, même comportement obstiné..

Si nous étions totalement différents, je me dirais que je n'ai pas de lien avec lui. Mais là, c'est comme si j'étais prise au piège, un piège génétique, scientifique, incontestable. Sentant mon regard, il me fusille des yeux et m'administre un coup de pied pour me remettre au travail. Au contraire, je me relève, flageolante, et je murmure : « Pourquoi ? ».

Ca fait mon premier mot depuis un mois et demi, ma voix est grésillante et faible. Il me fixe.

-Il n'y a pas de « pourquoi » ici. Obéis et c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tuée, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Stop, il faut que j'arrête, je m'emballe et ça ne va rien donner de bon. D'ailleurs il me gifle.

-C'est tout ce que tu vaux, alors arrêtes tes réflexions, où tu finiras comme elle.

-Je vaux plus que ça, je suis…

-Ma fille. Je n'ai pas de fille, ni d'enfant. Tu es une sauvageonne, comme une vulgaire bête. Oui, c'est exactement ça, comme ta génitrice. Les personnes comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre.

Ces mots mon font plus de mal que la gifle que je viens de recevoir. Les gens comme moi ne méritent pas… Il a tort. Il faut que je le déteste, sinon je vais devenir folle. Inutile de raisonner avec lui, je le vois bien. Je me fous de ses soit disantes raisons, selon lesquelles il me traite ainsi. Il se trompe.

J'ai de plus en plus mal au cœur, où plutôt… à la poitrine. Mes mouvements sont de plus en plus lents, et tout commence à devenir flou autour de moi. Ma tête va exploser. Je tombe et m'affale par terre. Bizarrement, au lieu de ressentir le sol mouillé et savonneux, je me retrouve subitement sur du métal dur et froid. Je ne vois plus rien, cependant, des voix lointaines, aussi troubles que si je m'étais trouvée au fond de l'eau, commencent à me parvenir.

« Elle est en train émerger… Tenez-la bien »

« Elle nous entend, là ? »

« Kat' »

Je suis comme attirée, aspirée loin de ma cabane, de mon père, de mon enfance. Un lumière perce et m'éblouit. Où suis-je ? Ma poitrine m'élance dangereusement..

-Elle nous revient !

Intriguée, je tente d'attraper quelque chose au-dessus de moi. Ma main se pose sur une autre, plus grande, qui se retire. Soudain, tout me revient. Mügger, la meute, l'opération… Mais alors, je suis vivante !

Comme balayé par une rafale de vent, le flou qui m'entourait se clarifie d'un seul coup, et je me retrouve dans la salle d' opération, en compagnie du groupe de loups … et du docteur qui m'aide déjà, peu à peu, à me relever. Je porte ma main à l'endroit de ma blessure.

-Hop, hop, mademoiselle, n'y touchez pas encore ! Je vous apporte un miroir !

Je relève la tête. Tous mes compagnons sont là, au complet. Soulagée, je leur souris. Si j'en avait senti la force, je me serai levée et les aurait serré, tous, entre mes bras. Vivante, j'étais vivante ! J'avais survécu.

-T'in, Katsumi, ne nous refais jamais une peur pareille ! fit Hige, qui, lui, m'enlace amicalement, comme ayant lu dans mes pensées. Surprise, je m'efforce de lui rendre son accolade, ce qui me fait rendre compte à son contact que… hey, mais je suis torse nue ! Gênée, j'émets un cri et me cache les seins de mes mains. Ce brusque mouvement me provoque une douleur néanmoins, je ne ressens plus le petit objet métallique en moi.

-Attention à elle, voyons !gronde le docteur. Je ne veux pas avoir à recoudre.

Recoudre ? Oh oh.. Le vieil homme se place en face de moi, une glace dans les mains. Tpoujours dissimulant ma féminité, j'observe le résultat en effet, un fil bien tendu referme ma blessure, qui se réduit maintenant à une simple croix, partant de mon sternum jusqu'à mes clavicules. Tiens, tiens, ça me rappelle..

-Eh, dis-donc Tsume, elle a à peu près la même marque toi maintenant !

Toboe ! Quel gamin, aucune subtilité ! Fallait-il vraiment qu'il parle ?

-C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Hige. Eh, Tsume, la classe non ?

Ce dernier ne répond pas, mais fixe le blond d'une manière peu avenante. Il se retient, il ne peut rien faire devant Mügger, mais je sens bien une aura de meurtre se dégageant de lui. IL a vraiment un caractère… particulier. Cependant, son énervement me laisse perplexe. Il devrait plutôt, s'en foutre, non ? Cheza s'avance vers moi, me sortant de mes réflexions, et me tend mon T-Shirt. Je la remercie avec un pincement au cœur.

-Voilà l'objet de tant de souffrances : une balle de chasse ! Je ne vous dis pas mon effroi à la vue de ce missile.

Le docteur Mügger s'avance. Dans sa main ridée se trouve l'unique mais énorme balle de fusil, responsable de mes soucis. Petite sale peste ! Je la tiens du bout des doigts. Elle est encore tachée de mon sang je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle eut pu être de cette taille. A la taille de haine de mon père, qui aurait pu facilement me tuer… La chance tournait, on dirait.

-Elle était logée très profond, c'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu, je vous le répète ! Bien d'autres auraient péri d'hémorragie, mais il semblerait que vous ayez un métabolisme particulièrement puissant…

Je souris. Ca, mon vieux, tu l'as dit ! S'il savait tout ce que j'ai dû endurer…

-Il y a cependant quelque chose qui me tracasse.

-Oui ? répondis-je tout en faisant tourner la balle entre mes doigts.

-Vous m'avez dit que c'était une balle perdue. Or, vu la profondeur de l'impact, j'en doute sérieusement.. Le chasseur- car cette balle provient d'un fusil de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?- devait vous avoir bien en joue. En d'autres termes, son tir était bel et bien volontaire, et non accidentel.

-Tu poses trop de questions, vieillard… fit Kiba, soupirant, l'air nonchalant.

-Mon gaillard, je suis médecin. J'en ai vu des blessures, et on ne me la fait pas. Je vous rappelle bien à regret que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me payer, je suis au moins en droit de savoir ce que je soigne.

Tsume commence à gronder.

-Je vous l'ai dit, assurai-je, c'est bel et bien une balle perdue. Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

Mügger m'observait, de ses yeux plissés. Nous étions mal, très mal. Mais sa réponse me surprit d'autant plus.

-Finalement, vous me faites vraiment penser à quelqu'un…

Je me retournais vivement. Comment ça ?

-Oui, j'en souviens, maintenant. Elle avait la même expression que vous quand je lui ai demandé ça. C'était il y a… disons.. Cinq ans. C'est ça. Une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, brune, frêle et pâle à faire peur.

Mon estomac se noua, tandis que tout le monde se taisait, attentifs au récit du médecin.

-Elle m'a supplié de la soigner, elle semblait à bout de forces et prête à succomber; sans argent, sans rien au monde, alors, tout comme pour vous, j'ai accepté de l'examiner. Après tout, je ne pouvais refuser mon aide à une femme si belle. Savez-vous ce que j'ai trouvé ?

- Epargne-nous le suspense, vieil homme, fit Kiba.

-Une balle de chasse, exactement comme la vôtre, fit Mügger. Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ! C'est pour ça que je suis si étonné de la situation actuelle, et…

Tout à coup, interrompant le docteur, de puissants coups à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur se firent entendre, ainsi que des paroles autoritaires.

-Au nom de l'armée, ouvrez ! Nous savons qu'il y a quelqu'un, la lumière est allumée, vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher !

D'un seul bond, les loups et Cheza se redressèrent, à l'affut.

-Ils nous ont retrouvés… murmura Kiba.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Mügger. Vous êtes recherchés ?

-Trop tard pour les explications, par où pouvons-nous partir ? fit Tsume de sa voix grave.

-Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ? demanda le vieillard, me fixant avec plus d'appréhension.

Les coups à la porte se firent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus pressants.

-Je ne puis rien vous dire, mais vous, vous le pouvez ! Dites-nous par où sortir, de toute façon vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis aussi ! m'écriai-je, sur les nerfs.

Le docteur eut un moment d'hésitation, puis alla ouvrir une minuscule fenêtre dans le coin de la pièce, nous laissant champ libre.

-Filez, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ici. Je ne saurai certainement jamais qui vous êtes, mais filez. Vite !

Cette fois, les coups sur la porte furent remplacés par un craquement. Ça allait céder, ils enfonçaient la porte. La meute s'engouffra dans le petit interstice, bondissants, mais toujours sous leur forme humaine. Il ne restait désormais plus que moi et Mügger dans la salle d'opération. Avant de me jeter la tête la première par la fenêtre, je m'approchai du vieil homme.

-Je voulais vous demander, avant de partir…murmurai-je, la femme, l'avez-vous sauvée ? Est-elle toujours en vie ?

Mügger me sourit mystérieusement, tandis que la porte d'entrée émit un craquement des plus sinitres.

-Oui, je l'ai sauvée. Vous la connaissez ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, quand la porte céda et que le hall fut envahi de militaires.

-Kat' ! hurla Hige.

Affolée, je m'emparai de mon T-Shirt, la balle de fusil toujours en main, et bondit hors de la salle. La neige m'accueillit juste à temps, et j'atterris à côté de Tsume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! On t'attendait ! chuchota-t-il, furieux à mon égard.

Kiba nous ordonna de nous calmer et de ne pas bouger. « Ne faites pas de bruit, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir. Si nous courrons maintenant, nous nous ferons remarquer ». Obéissant, je me plaquai au mur de la maison, sous la fenêtre par laquelle nous nous étions enfuis. Des bruits de pas semblaient débarquer dans la salle d'opération. Un homme cria. Mügger ! Que lui faisaient-ils ! Je tressaillis. Kiba m'agrippa et me fit signe de me calmer. Nous ne pouvions rien faire.

-Bonsoir, docteur, fit une autre voix, calme. Vous exercez en pleine nuit ? Ce n'est pas habituel, ça…

-Lâchez-moi, espèce de brutes ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Oh, mais ils le feront sûrement, mon cher, reprit la voix calme et glaciale. Ils le feront sûrement si vous nous dites exactement ce que vous faisiez et avec qui juste avant que nous arrivions.

-Je ne comprends pas… en quoi cela peut vous intéresser… Que croyez-vous qu'un vieux médecin puisse faire ?

Une détonation, un cri. Je n'en peux plus. On ne peut tout de même pas le laisser se faire massacrer ! Mais Kiba me retient de plus en plus fort.

-« Katsumi, calme-toi ! Si on approche on est morts ! »

-La prochaine fois, c'est le genou gauche, Mügger, continua la voix qui devait appartenir au colonel. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous recherchons certaines personnes. Et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ces personnes se trouvent dans la ville en ce moment, plus particulièrement chez vous. Un groupe de garçons accompagnés par une fille aux cheveux roses. Je vous laisse dix secondes pour nous dire qui était là avant que nous entrions.

Nous retenions tous notre souffle. Personne ne parlait, Mügger tenait sa langue. Les battements de mon cœur étaient si effrénés que je craignais qu'ils puissent les entendre.

-Avez-vous croisé de telles personnes ?

-Vous allez finir par parler, ou il faut que je vous y aide ?

Je me figeais, terrifiée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Je reconnais cette voix… Toute la meute me regarde avec interrogation. Non, pas lui !

-Calmez-vous Monsieur, vous avez tenu à nous accompagner, mais gardez vos distances. C'est à nous d'agir.

Une deuxième détonation, deuxième cri.

-SALES ORDURES ! Mes jambes !

-C'est ta dernière chance, docteur. Dis-nous qui était ici, ou tu es mort.

L'interrogé sanglotait, à présent je serrai les poings. La situation était insupportable. J'entendis la gâchette d'un pistolet s'enclencher. Bon sang, il allait mourir par notre faute !

-Adieu…

-NON, J'AVOUE TOUT ! OUI, IL ETAIENT TOUS LA, TOUS ! LA FILLE AUX CHEVEUX ROSES, LE GRAND HABILLE DE CUIR, LE GARS AU PULL JAUNE, LE PETIT, LE BRUN ET LA REBELLE !

Un silence s'installa.

-La rebelle ? Quelle rebelle ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, faites que ça finisse, pitié…

Nous étions démasqués. Kiba nous observa tous de son regard profond. Il réfléchissait. Devant nous s'étendait un chemin qui s'enfonçait vers une autre forêt, dense et noire, sous les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus vite.

-Non, pitié ! NON !

Un grand coup de feu détonna. Il était mort, ça y était. Je ne puis plus me retenir, et laissai mes larmes dévaler mes joues. C'était immonde !

-ILS NE DOIVENT PAS ETRE LOIN, SORTEZ ET INSPECTEZ LES ENVIRONS !

-COURREZ VERS LA FORET, VITE ! hurla Kiba.

Comme dans un état second, je m'exécutai, tandis que mes compagnons se métamorphosaient en forme animale, et que le perron du défunt docteur se noircissait de militaires. La neige virevolta sous nos pas et pattes.

-ILS SONT LA BAS ! RATTRAPEZ-LES ! VITE !

Des bruits de détonation se firent entendre derrière nous, mais nous étions trop loin pour qu'ils nous atteignent. Affolée, je trébuchai et m'étalai dans la neige fraichement tombée, sonnée, je me relevai et recommençai à courir de toutes mes forces. Je ne voyais plus rien, et j'entrai dans la forêt, les branches griffant mon visage et mes mains. Je me retournai. Le chemin était éclairé par des lampes torches, et des militaires déboulaient, shrapnels, mitraillettes et fusils en main. Des jappements de chiens aussi.

Et je le vis.

Courant avec toute cette cohue, l'arme qui avait failli m'ôter la vie dans le bras. Le temps sembla s'arrêter à cette vision.

Mon père. Il était là. J'avais bien reconnu sa voix. Il était là, il nous traquait. Savait-il que j'étais la rebelle en question ? Terrorisée, je me mis à m'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans la densité sombre d'arbres.

Je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque tous les bruits extérieurs furent évanouis. Seuls mes pas dans la neige troublaient le silence. Je tombai à genoux. J'étais seule, totalement seule. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où étaient les autres. Je peinais à réfléchir. Je me laissai tomber complètement dans la texture blanche et froide, essoufflée.

Seule, de nouveau. Il faisait nuit noire, je ne voyais plus rien. Je frissonnais, et repliai mon manteau fraîchement volé sur… mon manteau ? Que..

Je ne portais que mon T-Shirt ! Mon Dieu, mon manteau était resté chez Mügger ! Oh non… Glacée jusqu'aux os, je m'évanouis.

La balle de chasse serrée au creux de mon poing.

_**Note**__ : Voilà. Que pensez-vous de ça ? Je vous avais dit que l'action était au rendez-vous ! Allez allez, le bouton Reviews est là pour ça !_


	7. Chapter 7: Rapprochements

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Salut tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas été trop longue. Ce chapitre me plait particulièrement, et j'adresse un message particulier à __**LacieOfTheAbyss**__ : tu te souviens de la scène que tu m'avais proposée ? Et bien, lis ce chapitre et tu verras que tu as été exaucée ! _

_Voilà. Comme son nom l'indique, des rapprochements sont prévus, et une révélation également même si je pense que vous vous doutiez un peu de cette dernière. Ce chapitre est ENCORE plus long que les autres, mais je pense que vous ne vous en plaindrez pas, n'est-ce pas ?^^_

_Pour finir__**, j'aimerais bien qu'un Betareader lise ma fic pour avoir quelques critiques et conseils un peu « techniques ».**_

_Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui mes lisent déjà, __**LunaSylva, RowanQuill, LacieOfTheAbyss**__ pour leurs commentaires… Et je vois que certains suivent même mon histoire, merci à eux aussi ! N'hésitez pas à écrire un petit mot !_

_Allez, j'arrête de parler, place à l'histoire. **Tsumeba**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Rapprochements**_

Ce fut un mince rayon de soleil qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Le froid aussi, peut- être. Mes vêtements étaient trempés par la neige dans laquelle j'étais recroquevillée, et ma main me faisait mal: j'avais serré la balle de chasse toute la nuit. Pourquoi l'avais-je gardée, après tout? Sûrement parce qu'elle représentait pour moi une sorte de victoire contre la mort. Grimaçant, je desserrais mes doigts engourdis, et me redressai.

C'était l'aurore. Le ciel, visible à travers les ramures des arbres, abandonnait peu à peu ses tons foncés pour adopter des teintes rose pêche. Tandis que je m'époussetais, je me remis la situation en mémoire. Je regardai de tous les côtés, cherchant un quelconque indice du passage de loups, de la meute: rien.

Avaient-ils été repérés, tués, essayaient-ils de me retrouver? Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'étais seule, entourée de vieux arbres et bruits de la forêt, signe que la nature s'éveillait sur un jour nouveau, tout comme moi en ce moment.

Cela faisait maintenant deux fois que j'échappais à la mort, celle du fusil et celle des militaires. Je frissonnai en repensant à mon père. Que faisait-il là? Etait-il au courant de tout, ou se trouvait-il là par pur hasard?

Etait-ce lui qui avait tué ce pauvre docteur Mügger? Une colère sourde s'empara de moi en repensant au coup de feu fatal qui avait prit sa vie. De rage, j'administrai un coup de pied à l'arbre le plus près, faisant dégringoler la neige des branches. Ce pauvre homme, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, qui nous avait sauvés, qui m'avait sauvée, moi, au nom d'un femme à qui je ressemblais... elle aussi atteinte par une balle de chasse. Sa description n'avait fait que raviver ma curiosité.

C'était il y a cinq ans. Je déglutis. Ca faisait également cinq ans que mon père me maltraitait, autrement dit...

Non, c'est impossible, il faut que j'arrête de me faire des illusions. Elle est morte. Mais Mügger affirmait qu'elle était brune, frêle, exactement comme... elle. Je soupirai, et me mis debout. Mieux valait bouger, sinon ma congélation allait se mettre en place.

Il faut que je me mette à la recherche de mes compagnons. Je ne permettrai pas de croire qu'ils soient morts avant d'en avoir la preuve formelle. Ce sont des loups, après tout, ils sont plus résistants que ça.

Subitement, je me rappelai du manteau que, dans ma hâte, j'avais oublié chez le médecin. Si jamais ils l'avaient trouvé...

Je me rappelais bel et bien avoir entendu des jappements de chien aux côtés des hommes nous poursuivant. Ce qui voulait dire que... s'ils avaient ce manteau, ils avaient mon odeur, ma piste! Ils étaient sûrement à ma recherche en ce moment même!

Autant mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi, pour avoir le plus de chances de trouver la meute avant qu'ils... ou que mon père...Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il mette de nouveau la main sur moi, plus jamais.

Je mets soigneusement la balle de chasse dans la poche de mon pantalon militaire, et je commence ma marche au hasard, parmi les arbres silencieux, guettant le moindre bruit, à l'affût.

Toujours rien. Ca va faire deux jours que je cherche, que je zigzague dans cette immense étendue de verdure. Ca m'a valu une autre nuit dans la neige, mais aucune trace, aucun indice d'un passage. M'ont-ils abandonnée, ont-ils été pris? Je suis de plus en plus inquiète. Si je ne retrouve personne, que vais-je faire, comment vais-je survivre? Je commence à avoir faim, mes membres sont engourdis.

Je m'arrête.

Il ne me sert à rien de marcher comme ça à tout hasard. Réfléchissons.

La forêt peut être immense, et chercher sans relâche ne me mènerait à rien d'autre que d'épuiser mes forces, d'autant plus que je ne suis même pas sûre de retrouver quelqu'un.

Mais si les loups sont là, vers où se dirigeraient-ils en premier?

Une réponse me vint instantanément à l'esprit. Une rivière, un point d'eau. Ma mère me l'avait enseigné étant petite, durant une promenade dans la forêt qui borde la cabane.

"Si tu es perdue, Katsumi, cherche un point d'eau. Sans eau, aucun chance de survie."

Ca me paraît évident maintenant. Mais comment en trouver? Seule l'ouïe pouvait éventuellement m'aider. Néanmoins, c'est déjà un bon point de départ.

Je m'étirai, et mon ventre grouilla. Plus aucune trace de hot-dog, ils avaient été depuis longtemps digérés. Alors, puisque je ne savais pas par où aller exactement, autant chasser.

Et ça, ça n'allait pas être la plus facile des tâches. Je me remis à marcher d'un bon pas.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et mon ventre grondait comme une bête affamée. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, haut dans les arbres couverts d'une neige étincelante. La sève des arbres embaumait l'air frais.

Pour ma part, j'essayais de faire mes pas les plus discrets possibles, histoire d surprendre un animal. A chaque bruissement de feuilles, chaque craquement, je me retournai, espérant voir surgir un écureuil, ou un quelconque gibier.

Je progressai ainsi pendant au moins une demi-heure, aux aguets, quand enfin, au détour d'un petit buisson, j'aperçus un lièvre au pelage noir de jais.

Instinctivement, je m'aplatis un maximum dans la neige fraîche. Il ne semblai pas m'avoir repérée, alors j'amorçai un pas pour me rapprocher, tout en tâchant de rester dans l'ombre des arbres. Mon stratagème fonctionnait, ma proie continuait à grignoter un brin d'herbe rebelle, émergeant du manteau blanc recouvrant le sol. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Je souris. Je ne m'en sors pas si... j'ai pensé trop vite.

Dans mon assurance grandissante, je marche sur une brindille, qui cède sous mon poids. Le lièvre noir se retourne vivement vers moi et m'aperçoit.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, je me jette sur lui, trop lentement. Il m'esquive avec une certaine souplesse qui me met hors de moi. Ill s'enfuit maintenant à travers les arbres.

Loin d'abandonner la partie , je me lance à sa poursuite de toutes mes forces, ignorant les branches, détalant derrière le lièvre. La neige valsait à mon passage. Dans ma course effrénée, je fixe la boule de fourrure noire bondissante devant moi, esquivant les racines avec habileté, usant de ses longues pattes prévues pour la fuite.

Je commence à haleter, ce foutu rongeur est increvable!

Tout à coup, dans un dernier saut, devant moi, le lièvre disparut.

Surprise au plus haut point, je sprintai jusqu'à l'endroit où l'animal s'était volatilisé, et cherchai ma proie du regard. Je l'aperçus quelques mètres plus bas, et me rendis compte que j'étais sur le bord d'un fossé. Ce que je vis en bas de ce dernier me fit vite oublier le lièvre et m'immobilisa de frayeur.

Une bataille se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas perçu le vacarme dans ma course. Pourtant, cris et grognements émanaient de la scène se déroulant en contre-bas.

Quatre soldats munis de mitraillettes combattaient. Leurs uniformes étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang par endroits, laissant des plaies profondes à l'air libre, mais ils semblaient avoir le dessus sur leur unique adversaire.

Un loup gris, au poitrail strié d'une croix.

TSUME!

Dans ma panique, je hurlai son nom. Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna vers moi, les yeux exorbités.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, les quatre militaires tirèrent.

Tsume reçut les balles en pleines pattes et s'effondra dans un grognement à peine audible. Deux des soldats se ruèrent sur lui, l'un d'eux sortant vivement un poignard de sa besace. Sans réfléchir une seconde, je m'élançai, hurlant à pleins poumons mon désespoir. Il allait mourir, bon sang, ils allaient l'abattre! L'ABATTRE!

C'est à ce moment précis que ça arriva. Un éclair blanc jaillit et en une fraction de secondes, je ne vis, n'entendis, ne sentis plus rien à part le désir farouche de réduire en charpie ce qui pouvais atteindre à la vie de Tsume. La seconde suivante, je me retrouvai aux côtés du loup gris, quatre cadavres humains gisant devant moi.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si ma conscience, évadée de mon corps durant quelques instants, me réintégrai, et un poids énorme m'assaillit, me faisant un instant chanceler.

Je me rendis compte du grondement menaçant émanant de ma gorge, du goût amer du sang sur ma langue, du poil hérissé sur mon échine, tandis que j'étais fièrement campée sur mes quatre... pattes? Pattes? Je baissai ma tête au niveau où mes jambes auraient du se trouver. au lieu de cela, deux fines pattes châtain se étaient là, munies de dissuasives griffes noires. Je peinai à comprendre. Je me retournai vers le loup gris à mes côtés. Ce dernier, toujours couché, me dévisageait, ses yeux ambrés reflétant l'incompréhension la plus totale, ce qui était renforcé par sa gueule entrouverte, laissant apparaître ses crocs saillants.

Il me faxait, inlassablement.

Je m'approchai.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de recul.

Tout en me déplaçant, je sentis le mouvement régulier de mes quatre membres se coordonner naturellement.

Je voulus parler, mais tout ce qui sortit de moi fut un jappement. Je faillis m'étrangler. Je n'osais pas y croire. Pourtant, c'était réel.

Tsume essaya de se relever; il y parvint tant bien que mal. Il était atteint à la patte postérieure droite, ce qui le faisait boiter.

Le calme était revenu sur la clairière où j'avais débouché. Je regardai les corps des militaires, rigides et couverts de sang, puis subitement Tsume.

"Oui, c'est bien toi qui a fait ça"

Ces paroles me vinrent à l'esprit, tandis que le loup gris hochait lentement la tête sans me quitter des yeux.

"Est-ce que je suis..."

"A ton avis? Il te faut plus de preuves?"

"Mais ... Comment..."

"J'en sais pas plus que toi"

Nous communiquions. Par un moyen qui m'échappait, mais nous y arrivions.

"Où sont les autres?" demandais-je par un reniflement, encore abasourdie par ce qui venait de se produire.

"Nous avons été dispersés, je suis l'odeur de Cheza."

Cheza. A ce nom, un effluve fleuri me parvint; mon odorat était décuplé, et l'odeur de la fille fleur fit vibrer tout mon être.

"Tu as vus d'autres soldats?"

"Seulement ceux-là. Evidemment ils ne sont pas les seuls à sillonner la forêt." Je préférai taire mon oubli du manteau et les jappements de chien. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter d'avantage: nous étions tous recherchés. Tsume fit quelques pas et émit un grognement; sa plaie saignait abondamment. Je m'approchais timidement de sa blessure: c'était juste une égratignure.

Par pur réflexe animal, j'entrepris de la lécher.

Tsume se retourna et grogna si fort que je sursautai.

"ME TOUCHE PAS!"

Je rentrai ma queue entre mes pattes.

"Désolée.."

Il ne répondit rien, et fit encore quelques pas hésitants.

"Mon père participe à la traque"

Tsume s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

"Comment ça?"

"Je l'ai vu qui nous traquait. Avec son fusil de chasse, il était à notre poursuite"

Nouveau silence.

"Et il sait pour... toi? Que tu es là?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas"

Tsume, soupirant, me fit face. Je fus immédiatement frappée par son état; il était couvert de plaies et de cicatrices. Ses yeux ambrés reflétaient une grande assurance malgré cela, mais également une certaine colère et fatigue. Il semblait exténué.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Je me rendis compte que j'avais eu une chance immense de le retrouver, vu que toute la meute était dispersée. Et il semblait que je lui avais sauvé la vie.

"Que vas-tu faire alors, tu vas t'enfuir pour ne pas avoir à faire à lui?"

Une once d'indignation me subjugua. Et puis quoi encore?

"Il n'en est pas question. Je vais retrouver Cheza aussi. Après tout, il ne sait pas que je suis une... louve."

Ces derniers mots dirent un drôle d'effet au loup gris. Il m'observa encore plus intensément, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise au plus haut point. Puis, sans un mot, il se détourna et commença à marcher, boitant à chaque foulée. Je le rejoignis rapidement à son côté et nous commençons notre route dans la neige, suivant l'odeur fleurie grâce au flair.

Nous avancions lentement. Chaque pas de Tsume laissait une trace de sang derrière lui: sa blessure coulait. Je le lui fis remarquer, il ne répondit rien. Il savait que c'était prendre un risque majeur de se faire retrouver, mais il n'y pouvait rien, alors autant se diriger vers Cheza. A chaque détour, je m'attendais à croiser une patrouille à notre recherche, mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître inquiète.

Tsume fatiguait de plus en plus, je le voyais bien, ainsi, quand un bruit de cascade se fit entendre, je m'arrêtai.

"Tsume?"

Un grognement me fit comprendre qu'il m'écoutait.

"Il faut essayer de soigner ta blessure, et je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien en point."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de boniche pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire. J'ai suffisamment de forces pour continuer." répondit-il sur un ton dur.

"Arrêtes un instant de faire celui qui n'en a rien à faire. Ce sera peut-être la seule opportunité de s'hydrater. Si tu veux mourir, libre à toi, moi j'y vais."

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je galopai en direction du bruit d'eau. Je m'aperçus que courir sous forme de loup m'était très agréable. La démarche était souple, je me sentais agile et forte comme jamais auparavant. J'accélérai. Le vent me fouettait, tandis que j'atteignis une vitesse impossible de mon état humain. Le rythme de mes quatre pattes dans la neige était net et encourageant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma vraie nature, bien que tout cela me semblait impossible. De toute façon, tout me semblait être un rêve depuis un bon bout de temps. J'étais à présent devant la cascade et la rivière qui en découlait. L'eau giclait des roches en hauteur dans un vacarme ahurissant, m'éclaboussant au passage. Enfin de l'eau. Je me penchai au-dessus de la rivière et observai mon reflet, je voulais avoir la confirmation que l'animal que j'étais devenue n'était pas un songe.

Et effectivement, la tête d'une louve apparut. Ma fourrure était châtain¸ comme mes cheveux à mon état humain. Ma mâchoire inférieure ainsi que le contour de mes yeux étaient d'une teinte plus claire. Mes yeux avaient gardé leur couleur naturelle: bleu clair. Deux grandes oreilles couronnaient le tout, et sur mon poitrail, une croix encore pourvue du fil cousu par Mügger était visible. Cette croix me fit immédiatement penser à... Oui, vous avez compris. Cette ressemblance me mit de bonne humeur, allez savoir pourquoi.

Je me mis à boire. Le liquide était frais et limpide. Je voulus plus, en pénétrai entièrement dans la rivière. C'était glacé malgré ma fourrure dense, et cela me revigora. Je bus à grandes gorgées.

Tandis que je me rafraichissais, j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher. Je me retournai et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Tsume.

Le loup gris s'approcha, faisant mine de ne pas me prêter attention. Je souris intérieurement. J'avais gagné. Subitement, l'épisode de ma baignade au lac me revint en mémoire. J'étais alors nue. Plus que gênée, alors je sortis vivement de l'eau et m'ébrouai. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, et si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais été rouge comme une pivoine. Tsume buvait, penché au bord de la rivière, le sang écarlate traçant un mince filet sur sa patte, teintant la neige autour de cette dernière.

Je le trouvai alors magnifique. A tous les points de vue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Il était nimbé par la lumière dorée du crépuscule qui tombait sur la forêt. Cette même lumière se reflétait dans la rivière et la cascade, donnant à la scène une touche idyllique.

Il dut sentir que je le reluquais, car il releva sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Pour toute réponse, je me rapprochai de lui. Surpris, il recula, puis, assailli par une nouvelle douleur, il s'affala. Tandis que j'arrivais à son niveau, il tentait vainement de se relever, comme pour tenter de m'échapper, remuant la neige sous ses essais. Puis, à bout de forces, il céda, et commença à gronder.

"Arrêtes de jouer les gros durs, tu sais bien que je ne te veux aucun mal." fis-je calmement.

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire!" rétorqua t-il, d'une voix chancelante de fatigue.

"Tu t'épuises pour rien, tu saignes encore plus."

"Si tu me touches, tu..."

"Tu as peur?"

"Qu..."

"Tu as peur de moi?"

Il s'arrêta, comme cherchant ses mots. Quand à moi, j'étais plus calme que jamais.

"Je n'ai peur de personne, et certainement pas de toi. Je..."

"Alors pourquoi refuser mon aide?"

"Je ne suis pas un faible! Je peux me débrouiller seul!"

"Non, tu n'es pas un faible. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse et la plus bornée que je n'aie jamais connue. Et c'est pour ça que je veux t'aider"

Ces mots m'étaient venus instantanément, et déjà je les regrettais. Pourquoi avais-je dit ça? Un silence s'installa. Comment l'avait-il prit? Je détournai la tête. J'avais peut-être tout gâché.

"Je... je suis très différent de ce que tu crois."

Le cœur battant, je le regardai de nouveau. Il baissait ces yeux couleur d'or. Toute trace de colère s'était évanouie pour laisser place à une grande mélancolie et une certaine lassitude qui m'échappait. Il tremblait.

"Tsume... Est-ce que ça va?" demandai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Arrêtes tes questions idiotes, tu veux...?"fit-il dans un chuchotement, sans aucune agressivité. "Tu voulais m'aider, non?"

Je sursautai; Tsume était redevenu humain sans que je m'en aperçoive. Quand à moi, je m'agenouillai près de lui. J'avais sans le savoir repris ma forme de jeune fille. Tsume, étendu dans la neige fraiche, était constellé de gouttes de sueur. Son visage était crispé et ses yeux fermés, tandis qu'une respiration haletante sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Il était tailladé de partout, sur son torse puissant étaient visibles maintes égratignures plus ou moins profondes, noyées sous la sueur dégoulinant sur sa peau matte.

Sa jambe droite était la plus amochée: c'était l'endroit où il s'était pris les balles. Son pantalon de cuir était déchiré, laissant à l'air une jambe fine et musclée, striée d'une coupure sérieuse qui saignait abondamment.

La respiration du loup gris se faisait de plus en plus pressante, tandis que mon cœur était à sa puissance maximale.

Jamais je ne l'avais approché d'aussi près. Secouant ma tête pour chasser toute pensée plus ou moins …sensuelle.

Je devais laver ses plaies. Or, je n'avais aucun moyen de transporter de l'eau. Il fallait quelque chose qui absorbe. Une chaleur au visage m'emporta tandis que je me dévêtais de mon T-Shirt. La température hivernale transperça ma peau nue comme des millions d'aiguilles. Je me retournai vers le grand adolescent: il fermait toujours les yeux. Je trempai mon vêtement dans l'eau fraîche. Une fois qu'il était bien imbibé, je retournai au chevet de Tsume et, tremblante de froid et d'excitation, j'appliquai le tout sur la plaie béante sur sa jambe.

Tsume se cambra soudain de douleur, laissant échapper une courte plainte. Cet effort ne fit qu'accentuer le saignement. J'entrepris de frotter doucement le tissu contre la blessure, libérant au maximum l'eau contenue dans la compresse improvisée. Le loup gris crispa ses traits, gémit, mais ne pipa mot. Pas un seul commentaire: il se laissait faire.

Le cœur toujours aussi emballé, je déchirai un peu plus le pantalon de cuir afin de mieux pouvoir soigner la plaie. La déchirure du cuir ne déclencha aucune réaction chez Tsume, qui devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser paraître sa douleur. Une fois la plaie suffisamment propre, je me penchai et l'examinai: ce n'était qu'une profonde entaille, les balles n'avaient fait qu'érafler la peau. Ouf.

J'allai rincer mon T-shirt plein de sang à la rivière, quand j'avisai des rochers couverts de mousse verte. J'en arrachai un bon morceau que je retournai immédiatement appliquer sur la plaie béante. Le contact rugueux de la mousse sembla faire du bien à Tsume qui se détendit peu à peu. Je continuai jusqu'à ce que la plaie fût entièrement remplie et que le saignement fut stoppé. Le froid engourdissait mes membres nus et l'effort que j'effectuais me faisait transpirer, mais une chaleur intérieure m'habitait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je soignais Tsume. Cette nouvelle proximité avec lui me mettait les joues en feu, et lorsque j'entrepris de me pencher au dessus de lui pour laver les entailles sur son large torse, cette chaleur s'accentua d'autant plus.

Tandis que l'eau se répandait sur sa peau, le souffle du loup gris me parvenait. Il était plus calme, et son expression était sereine, malgré les gouttes de sueur qui continuaient de perler sur ses tempes.

Sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration, et le battement grave de son cœur se faisait entendre. Je tremblais.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi? murmura t-il soudain, me faisant sursauter.

- Je... je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es... la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Tsume ricana faiblement.

- Tsss... Tu es comme Toboe

Cette remarque me frustra au plus haut point.

- Oui, toujours à mes petits soins... Sans que je n'ai rien demandé, parce qu'il me considère comme un grand frère..."

- N...non! Je ne suis pas comme lui! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te vois!" m'écriai-je en me plaçant au dessus de lui.

- Et... Comment me vois-tu?

Il entrouvrit lentement ses yeux, laissant apparaître deux ambres miroitants dans la lumière du crépuscule. Je déglutis. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Nos deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que sentais son souffle frais.

J'ouvris la bouche.

- Je...

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler tandis que des bruits de pas et des hurlements se rapprochaient à grande vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Nous nous regardâmes, yeux dans les yeux, avec la même expression de peur. Ils nous avaient retrouvés.

Je remis en hâte mon T-Shirt trempé de sang et sueur avant de me transformer en loup sous le simple fait de ma volonté.

Tsume en avait fait autant, puisant dans ses dernières forces.

"Sauve-toi, je ne pourrai pas combattre."

"Tu rigoles? jappai-je, je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant!"

"Ne fais pas l'idiote! Tu mourras si tu restes-là!" hurla t-il

Trop tard. Le premier chien déboula dans la clairière et fonça directement vers moi. De tout mon être, je me tendis et grondai tout en montrant mes crocs, faisant barrière devant Tsume. Le chien chargea. D'un coup de mâchoires, je l'attrapai à la gorge et mordis de toutes mes forces. Un craquement sinistre s'en suivit et le chien atterrit, raide mort.

"Katsumi, attention!" s'écria Tsume dans mon dos.

Au même moment, je sentis comme une piqûre sur mon flanc. Presque immédiatement ma vision commença à se troubler et le sol à vaciller. Je chancelai. Les militaires envahirent la clairière. Je tombai mollement sur la neige, honteuse et confuse.

"Tsume!

Aucune réponse, mes sens refusaient de m'obéir. Ils nous encerclaient. J'aperçus des bottes, des cris. Un coup sur ma tête. Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

_**Note**_ : _Et voilà. A vous de jouer maintenant^^_


	8. Chapter 8: Trahison

_**Note de l'auteur:**__Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster ce chapitre. La rentrée, tout ça… _

_L'année de Terminale ne pardonne pas. Mais le voici néanmoins. J'ai réussi (nyahaha!). Ce chapitre fait ressortir le côté Drama de ma fiction, et contraste vraiment avec le précédent (plutôt Romance vous aurez pu le constater!)._

_Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que les Reviews s'ajoutent.. Continuez, c'est vraiment enrichissant!_

_Si des idées vous viennent, faites m'en part!_

_Mais le plus important est que vous preniez plaisir à me lire._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent. Votre soutient m'aide beaucoup._

_Voila, bonne lecture!_

_**Tsumeba**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Trahison**_

J'avais mal. C'est la première chose dont je m'aperçus quand je repris conscience. A la tête. C'était comme si elle allait exploser. J'essayai de ne pas penser, mais peine perdue. Le coup que j'avais reçu me provoquait une migraine pas possible. Essayant au mieux d'ignorer la douleur, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Pendant un instant, j'eus peur de me retrouver dans ma chambre, dans la cabane qui me servait de maison, que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve : la meute, Cheza, Tsume…. Le fait que je sois une louve. J'eus peur de retrouver ma vie d'avant, celle où j'étais l'esclave de mon géniteur, celle ou je n'avais pas le droit d'exprimer mon opinion, de ressentir quelque chose qui ne soit pas de la peur…

Je soulevai mes paupières et je ne vis rien. Il régnait le noir le plus total là où j'étais. Allons bon… Je soupirai, et essayai de me lever, prenant appui sur mes pattes antérieures. Attendez, j'ai dit pattes ? J'essayai de parler. Un jappement sortit de ma gorge. Mon Dieu, c'était bien réel ! Dans un ultime effort, je me mis debout - enfin, à quatre pattes. Une matière métallique se fit sentir sous moi. Intriguée, je plissai les yeux, essayant de discerner quelque chose, mais il faisait décidément trop sombre. J'eus froid.

Tout à coup, tout me revint en mémoire. Tsume ! Où était-il ? Je ne faisais que me concentrer sur moi, quelle idiote !

« Tsume ! » jappais-je le plus fort que je pus. Subitement, la lumière s'engouffra, révélant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je me rendis tout d'abord compte des barreaux qui se dressaient devant moi, et, plus loin, des murs gris unis qui s'élevaient, dans aucun meuble ni objet apparent.

- Hé Chef, la chienne est réveillée !

Celui qui venait de parler était un jeune militaire en uniforme, se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui venait de laisser entrer l' afflux de lumière qui m'éblouissait. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de moi, histoire de me situer. La cage dans laquelle j'étais enfermée était au centre de la salle. Je me retournai. A ma gauche se trouvait une autre cage. Et dans cette dernière se trouvait un loup gris.

- Chef, la…

- Ca va, j'ai entendu, j'arrive! fit une fois que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. La silhouette tant détestée se dessina dans la lumière.

Mon père.

A sa vue, tout mon corps se révulsa . Un spasme nerveux me parcourut l'échine, tandis qu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre du plus profond de mes entrailles. J'essayai de mon mieux de me contenir, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un pas lourd de ma cage. Il ne fallait pas que je montre quelque signe suspect.

Je ne savais pas s'il était au courant de quoi que ce soit, ni pourquoi il était à notre poursuite. Je sentais son odeur âcre à laquelle se mélait poudre, alcool et un parfum insupportable: celui de mon enfance.

La lumière étant derrière lui, son visage restait dans la pénombre, mais je devinais malgré moi ses yeux durs qui me dévisageaient avec mépris, ses traits tendus à leur habitude, révélant une quelconque souffrance dont je me fichais éperdument. Quelque soit ses raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises de poursuivre notre meute, les raisons de nos retrouvailles, tout cela me confirmait bien un point: un jour, l'un de nous deux mourrait, et ce de la main de l'autre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapprochée au maximum des barreaux. Lui aussi. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Moi sous ma forme de louve, lui humain. Quelle ironie. Je l'aurais broyé d'un seul coup de mâchoires s'il n'y avait pas eu ces maudites tiges de métal nous séparant. Je sentais son souffle gras sur ma truffe, et moi mon halètement dû à l'excitation et la haine. S'il n'y avait pas eu une certaine peur me retenant, je crois que j'aurais faufilé ma tête entre les barreaux et mordu sa gorge. J'aurais très bien pu le faire. Mais encore une fois, une sorte d'effarement insensé me retenait, et ça me désespérait.

- Quels yeux… murmura t-il de sa voix grésillante. Tant de nuances, de tons s'entremêlant avec grâce et volupté… Ils seraient capables de vous hypnotiser.

Désarçonnée, je faillis chanceler, mais me retint au dernier moment. Quoi?

- On s'y perdrait a les observer. On partirait dans un lointain pays, rempli de hurlements, d'appels desesperes et de pleine lune. Mais il ne faut pas tomber dans leur piège, mon garçon.

Le jeune soldat acciessa.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer ces bêtes là. On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. La leur est foncièrement et naturellement mauvaise. Ne l'oublies jamais.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Ce n'est qu'une chienne…

Mon père se retourna vivement, et je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait crier quelque chose; cependant il se ravisa.

- Je m'égare, veuillez excuser les propos d'un chasseur assidu. De toute façon…

Il me refit face, et malgré les ténèbres, je sentis son regard me transpercer, si bien que je crus qu'il avait compris qui il avait en face de lui.

- De toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas. Allumez la lumière et laissez-moi.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'exécuta.

La nouvelle lumière ne fit qu'augmenter ma migraine et je m'affalai, cependant, je me contorsionnai pour garder la face à l'homme devant moi. La porte claqua. Nous étions seuls. Les néons au dessus de nous grésillaient et émettaient un lumière instable. Nos regards bleus se rencontrèrent. Je le sondai sans sourciller, bien que j'aurais hurlé de rage et désespoir si je ne m'étais pas retenue, m'efforçant de dresser une barrière entre mon ressenti et ce que je laissais paraître.

Lui non plus ne cillait pas, et son regard me glaçait les os. La même haine se déversait en moi, telle une trainée de poison.

Combien de temps nous rentames a nous regarder de la sorte, je n'en sais rien. Le temps semblait s'être arrêtee, de toute façon.

- Je sais que tu comprends ce que je dis. On ne me la fait pas à moi.

Malgré moi, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Savait-il…?

- Oui, je sais que tu me comprends. Tous tes semblables aussi d'ailleurs.

Je grondai.

Comment était-ce possible!

Il ricana, avec un mépris comme lui seul savait le faire.

- Oh, gronde autant que tu veux… Tu ne peux rien faire. regarde-toi, pauvre bête misérable.

Le soupçon d'humanité dont il avait fait preuve durant son dialogue avec le militaire s'était évanoui pour laisser place à l'homme dur et sans valeurs que je connaissais si bien pour en avoir souffert.

Mon stupide soupçon de compassion que j'avais malgré moi éprouvé s'était également volatilisé, ce qui me fit gronder de plus belle, et montrer me crocs, aussi impuissants soient-ils.

Nouveau ricanement.

- Tous les mêmes, vraiment… Vous, les loups, vous êtes nés pour nous trucider et nous pourrir la vie, tout comme vous avez corrompu la mienne. Mais je compte bien rectifier le tir. Et c'est ce pourquoi je suis là.

Je me tus soudainement.

C'était certain désormais, il ne savait pas qui j'étais, sinon il ne m'aurait pas parlé si franchement et sans détour de quelque chose que j'ignorais; sa vie, corrompue par les loups?

Un grognement me sortit de mes pensées.

-Ah, on dirait que ton ami sort de sa léthargie…

Je me retournais vivement, serrant la mâchoire d'angoisse et de douleur.

Tsume!

Il avait ouvert les yeux, et tentait de se remettre sur ses pattes dans sa cage, mais tout comme moi, il peinait. Une once de soulagement me subjugua cependant: il n'était pas mort!

Je jappai en sa direction, tandis que mon père s'approchait de lui.

Le loup gris, lui n'eut pas l'hésitation que j'avais ressentie: puisant dans ses forces, il se projeta en avant, mâchoire grande ouverte, tentant de saisir la gorge de l'homme se présentant à lui. Ce dernier recula au dernier moment, et les crocs du loup à la cicatrice se refermèrent sur du vide. Il resta néanmoins tendu vers son ennemi, grondant d'un manière à faire s'enfuir le plus hardi.

Mon père éclata d'un rire méprisant, ce qui renforça la rage de Tsume.

- Quelle douce vengeance…Deux loups en cage! Ecoutez-moi bien…

Surpris, Tsume me regarda avec la plus totale incompréhention.

" Qu…"

" Il sait que nous le comprenons, mais pas qui je suis"

" Mais, comment…"

- Oui, le gris, je sais tout sur vous, je sais que vous comprenez les humains, comment vous nous bernez… en prenant forme humaine.

Silence. Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre.

- Ca vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai? Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je suis au courant de ça, hein..? Et pourquoi je vous pourchasse? Et bien…

D'un geste lent, il attrapa quelque chose dans son dos que, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Son fusil.

Prenant son temps, il fouilla dans une des poches de son grand manteau miteux, en sortit deux cartouches, qu'il introduisit délicatement dans son arme. Il finit le tout en refermant le fusil d'un geste sec, en l'épaulant et en le pointant… vers Tsume.

" NON!"

J'avais hurlé, et je m'étais vivement redressée, un frisson glacé me parcourant l'échine.

Pas ça, pas Tsume! Et pas par lui!

"Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien?"

- Oui, ne vous dérangez-pas, je ne fais que dresser nos invités, répondit calmement mon père au jeune homme derrière la porte.

Tsume, quand à lui, regardait mon père avec un inexprimable dégoût. Moi, je m'étais appuyée contre un barreau, retenant mes spasmes de plus en plus fréquents. S'il l'abattait, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je me rendis soudain compte que Tsume était devenu ma seule et unique raison de vivre. Mon père avait failli m'envoyer à la mort une fois. Il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire. Un silence tombal s'était abattu sur la pièce grise sans issue dans laquelle nous nous trouvions tous les trois.

Nous, impuissants. Lui tenant nos vies dans ses mains.

Personne ne bougeait.

- Je crois qu'on commence à mieux se comprendre, tous les trois, hum? Alors écoutez-moi bien. Je n'ai pas tenu à ce que nous soyons seuls pour rien.

Il marqua une pose, épaulant toujours son fusil de chasse vers Tsume, cherchant ses mots. Je crois qu'à ce moment là j'aurais pu être capable du pire, si je n'avais pas été en cage.

- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un de spécial. Très spécial même, et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Plus précisemment de votre flair, alors je vous propose un marché.

Il esquissa un pas vers Tsume, et fit mine d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

- Les dirigeants de l'unité militaire qui vous recherche est également au courant de votre mode de fonctionnement, mais vous n'êtes pas leur priorité : c'est une fille nommée Cheza. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas? Cependant, ce n'est pas la personne qui m'intéresse…

Comme pour faire durer le supplice, l'homme en face de nous nous dévisagea de manière mystérieuse et railleuse, avant de continuer.

- Non, ce n'est pas Cheza que je recherche, et je me contrefous des raisons pour laquelle cherchent à mettre la main dessus. La personne après laquelle je cours ne vous regarde pas, et vous êtes les seuls au courants de ma motivation. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de vous "voir" une dernière fois car, voyez-vous, ils ont la ferme intention de vous éliminer.

Je sursautai, ce qui fit briller l'oeil bleu et démentiel de mon géniteur. Ce dernier finit de se rapprocher de Tsume, fusil pointé. Le loup gris grondait, mais ne reculait pas.

- Et oui, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un poids pour nous. Voici mes conditions. Vous m'aidez à retrouver cette personne, et je les convaincs qu'on vous garde encore…. Ou alors…

Il se mit en joue.

- Je tue ton ami, la louve. J'ai... cru comprendre que les liens dans cette meute étaient particulièrement forts.

Ces derniers mots me firent autant d'effet que si je m'étais pris moi même la détonation en pleine poitrine. Encore du chantage; étais-ce la vie qui devait être cruelle? Mon père allait encore me prendre ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. A moins que..

" N'y pense même pas, Katsumi! Ils nous auront de toute façon a la fin, même si on l'aide!"

" Non, je ne veux pas que tu meures!"

Je sentais mes larmes couler sous mes yeux malgré moi. J'aurais tout donné pour sortir de cette cage.

- Alors, tu te décides? Je compte jusqu'à dix! Un…. deux…

Tant bien que mal, je me relevais sur mon bras valide, prenant appui sur mes jambes frêles.

-Trois, quatre…

Je me dirigeais, titubant, vers le simple clou faisant office de porte manteau. Et a ce moment là, je le hais. Je le hais, probablement moins que lui me hait.

" KATSUMI, REAGIS, BON SANG!'

Les paroles de Tsume me sortirent du flash-back que provoquait cette situation de déjà-vu. Ce décompte infernal…

- Cinq, six….

Je fermai les yeux.

" Je n'ai pas le choix, Tsume. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour rien dans la forêt."

" Mais tu ne m'as PAS sauvé, idiote! On est sur le point de mourir de toute façon, tu ne vois pas que c'est inévitable?"

" ALORS QUOI? TU AURAIS PREFERE QUE JE TE LAISSE CREVER?"

" JE REFUSE D'AIDER CET HUMAIN, TU M'ENTENDS!"

" TOUT CA POUR TON HONNEUR! A QUOI CATE SERT D'EN AVOIR SI TU ES MORT!"

Pas de réponse. Seule la voix de mon père annonçant le nombre fatidique.

- Dix.

La mort dans l'âme , je le fixai avec intensité, et, grognant et tremblant de tout mon être, je me mit sur le dos, signe instinctif de soumission.

Je sentis son regard, plein de dégoût et de tristesse. Je faisais ça pour lui. Et malgré ça, je sus que je descendais très bas dans son estime. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Car je le savais pertinemment maintenant.

Je l'aimais.

...

Nous marchions côte à côte, à pas lourds et silencieux, dans la neige. Il faisait nuit, et le clair de lune éclairait le chemin comme en plein jour. Notre marche étaient accompagnée de la garnison qui nous emboitait le pas. Le collier ainsi que la muselière qu'on m'avait mis de force m'étranglaient, tandis que je m'efforçais de me contenir. J'aurais pu briser ce qui retenait ma gueule aussi facilement que des brindilles, mais je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'intérêt, et c'était humiliant. Tenue en laisse comme un vulgaire chien, je me faisais honte moi même. Je sentais le souffle chaud des canins derrière moi, qui me frôlaient les pattes.

J'avais tué l'un des leurs avant d'être capturée, et j'étais à leur portée. Quand bien même ils me mordraient, ce que je comprendrais, je ne pourrais rien faire, et personne ne m'aiderait.

Pas même lui, encore moins maintenant qu'avant. Je n'osais pas le regarder depuis que je m'étais inclinée devant mon père. Je savais que ce qu'il endurait était sans nom. Lui qui tenait avant tout à sa liberté, à son statut de loup libre et solitaire… Il était soumis, attaché, et tout cela par ma faute; par foi a un amour, qui, à ma connaissance, n'était pas -ou ne pouvait plus être- partagé.

Je l'avais trahi, d'une certaine façon.

J'avais été égoïste, je n'avais pensé qu'a moi. A mes sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais dû me sauver ce jour la. J'aurais dû crever dans la neige.

Il marchait tête haute, mais je savais que son âme fuyait du regard.

A ma gauche, mon père avançait, fusil en travers, sans savoir à côté de qui il était. Tout cela était misérable. Tandis que nous avancions, des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Un vent glacial ne tarda pas à subvenir, et nous fûmes vite pris dans une tempête de neige. Luttant contre le vent, personne ne voyait a plus d'un mètre devant lui. Et malgré ma vue canine, tout n'était plus que brouillard, froid, tristesse, remords et solitude.

J'avançais, tel une automate. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disais pourtant de me remuer, de chercher un échappatoire, mais je la laissai dire. Je n'avais même plus envie de l'écouter.

- Chef, que fait-on? Ca ne sert à rien de continuer dans ces conditions, on ne voit rien! La forêt peut être n'importe où, et les chiens ne nous sont pas utiles dans ces conditions! Leur flair doit être brouillé…

- Il dit vrai, Commandant. Il vaudrait mieux penser a nous établir en attendant la fin de la tempête, fit mon père, que je ne percevais même plus à mes côtés.

- C'est vous qui nous avez convaincu de les garder en vie! hurla le Commandant, ses paroles étants emportées par le vent. Ne me faites pas regretter ce choix!

- Bien sur que non, vous savez bien qu'ils sont notre seule chance de retrouver le reste de la meute, et Cheza! Mais actuellement, même le flair le plus fin ne serait d'aucune utilité!

Seul le mugissement du vent lui répondit.

- Chef, les chiens refusent d'avancer!

En effet, des couinements se faisaient entendre derrière nous. et quelques coups de fouet. D'un coup sec au collier, on m'arrêta, se qui me fit trébucher et tomber dans la neige.

- Debout, la chienne, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher!

Un coup de pied bien placé me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je vis deux yeux ambrés me dévisager dans le tourbillon de neige qui constellaient ma fourrure. Deux yeux méprisants et tristes à la fois.

- C'est bon, on monte le bivouac.

Tandis que les ordres étaient exécutés, on me conduisit à l'écart avec le loup gris et on nous attacha à un pieu. Autour de cela, ils déplièrent une cage métallique, nous empêchant de fuir.

Aussitôt qu'on nous laissa seuls, le vent et le froid nous enveloppèrent. Les bruits de la garnison étaient comme estompés, de sorte à ce que nous ayons une impression d'intimité.

Là, les forces me manquèrent et je me recroquevillai dans le manteau blanc au sol, ma fourrure châtain me protégeant tant bien que mal des courants d'airs glacés m'assaillant.

Lui s'assit simplement, la tête droite, le regard lointain. J'étais a quelque centimètres de lui, et pourtant il me semblait si distant…

" Ecoute, je…"

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge, tandis qu'une colère sourde montait en moi. Je voulais m'excuser, mais à quoi bon? Ce qui était fait était fait. Point à la ligne.

" C'est ma faute."

Je redressai vivement ma tête. Avais-je bien entendu?

" Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas ce jour là. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais qu'une humaine."

Il marqua une pose, et tourne lentement la tête vers moi.

" Une humaine sans honneur. Faible."

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je me jette sur lui. Je brise ma muselière d'un coup de mâchoire. Je me bats. Ces mots me font encore un mal de chien. Faible. Manipulée. Humaine.

Je cherche sa gorge pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Je grogne. Il m'a mordu la patte. J'explose. Je lui attrape l'oreille et la tire de toutes mes forces. Cri de douleur.

- EH LA, ON SE CALME!

Deux militaires, alertés par le vacarme de notre lutte, se ruent sur nous et tentent de nous séparer, en vain. J'en tue un d'un coup de mâchoire bien placé. Je ne me sens plus. Je ne suis que douleur. Haine.

Je reviens à l'attaque. On entre en contact. Je sens son souffle amer. Au dernier moment, il me renverse et m'immobilise au sol. J'en profite pour lui entailler le ventre d'un coup de patte. Le sang gicle. Il hurle, mais tient bon. Je suis plaquée dans la neige qui vole autour de nous dans notre ballet endiablé.

Il tient bon. Il se penche et dévoila sa rangée de crocs acérés. Je vais mourir. Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux d'or une dernière fois.

Ces yeux qui m'avaient sauvés, et qui allaient maintenant me prendre la vie. Tout simplement. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je lui dévoile ma gorge.

- SI CA TE GENE TANT QUE CA, TUE- MOI MAINTENANT, QU' ON EN PARLE PLUS!

Cette phrase me revint en mémoire. Je souris tandis que les crocs de Tsume se rapprochaient de ma gorge. Je l'avais prononcée quand Tsume, dans la ville ou nous avions étés repérés, s'était plaint de ma présence, qui avait nui à la sécurité de la meute.

Je pourrais la répéter maintenant; c'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire. Comme la vie était ironique. C'en était presque jouissif.

Je ne me débats plus.

Je le laisse faire. Je me détends. Il le sent apparemment, il semble décontenancé. Sa gueule est grande ouverte.

- ARRETEZ!

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent.

" Et bien, qu'attends-tu? Fais vite ou ils t'en empêcheront."

On se fixe du regard. Je sens son poids sur mon corps de louve. Je suis presque bien.

Il me regarde. Je ne cille pas. Je ne vois plus que lui, dans l'enfer blanc et froid qui nous entoure.

" Tant pis pour toi."

Trois militaires l'attrapent par le collier et le tirent en arrière: lui non plus ne se débat pas.

Il continue à m'observer; je n'arrive pas à cerner le message que transmettent ses yeux. On le roue de coup de pied pour le calmer. Il grogne un bon coup, et les soldats détallent. Il n'a plus de muselière non plus.

Un sentiment étrange m'assaillit. Pas de soulagement, mais une sorte de certitude. Il ne veut pas ma mort au point que je pensais. Pour une raison qui m'échappe certes; mais il ne la veut pas.

C'est étrange, pourtant.

Je l'ai trahi en l'obligeant à vivre contre son gré; je l'ai contraint à servir de guide à nos ennemis.

Il me laisse la vie, du moins pour l'instant; je me sens honorée. C'est sûrement en rapport avec le fait que je l'aie soigné dans la foret; nous sommes désormais quittes. Je ne lui dois plus rien, et lui non plus. Les compteurs sont à zéro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me blesse plus qu'autre chose.

Sans que je m'en sois aperçue, la tempête avait cessé. Le ciel était dégagé, et la lune était plus ronde et lumineuse que jamais. La neige scintille près du grand feu au milieu du bivouac désormais dressé.

De grandes ombres dansent sur la toile des tentes, tandis que les humains et les chiens, en rond autour de la source de chaleur, attendent et se revigorent.

Peu de temps après, un délicieux fumet se fait sentir. Nourriture. J'ai le ventre qui grouille. J'aurais vraiment du attraper le lièvre dans la forêt. Une queue se forme, et chacun tend son bol pour recevoir sa ration militaire méritée.

Tsume me tourne le dos et se couche. Pour ma part, je m'assieds et me tends vers l'astre rond qui surplombe la scène.

Un sentiment de bien-être insoupçonné me submerge tandis que les rayons lunaires caressent ma toison châtain.

Je ne savais pas que les loups étaient vraiment en symbiose avec la lune. J'inspire a fond.

La bataille m'a vidée d'une partie importante du poids que j'avais sur le coeur. Au loin, je sens une odeur fleurie qui m'appelle.

Dans la même direction, je perçois la forêt dans laquelle nous avons été dispersés. C'est là que nous sommes censés les guider, et retrouver la meute.. et Cheza. Je soupire. Nous étions vraiment mal.

Sans parler de plans de mon père.

Je l'observai. Il mangeait, assis a l'écart de la troupe sur un rocher, son fusil entre les jambes, assez près pour nous tuer. Il sembla sentir mon regard, car il me dévisagea un instant, puis reporta son attention sur sa gamelle.

Que mijotait-il?

Au loin, trop loin pour pouvoir déterminer où, un long hurlement se fit entendre. Un hurlement de loup.

_**Note: **__Réactions, idées, remarques, critiques? Tout est bienvenu, par ici les Reviews! _


End file.
